Secrets
by Harlett
Summary: ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría a un Youkai por mascota? Kana es excepción de la regla. No es que eso tranquilice a Rikuo, ni que ciertos hermanos Keikan estuviesen de acuerdo. O que Itaku pudiera objetar, no es que tuviera otra alternativa...
1. El problema del Joven Onmyouji

**SECRET**

**

* * *

**

**by: Harlett**

No tengo idea de cómo me llego la idea a la mente. Solo PUFF. Lástima que coherencia en el trama tampoco hay. Y el otro problema es que no pude hacerlo OneShot (Harlett patea el piso de frustración)

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Nurarihyon no Mago y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **No sería una historia tan buena, gracias a Dios.**

**

* * *

**

º

**Un mundo lleno de secretos, es un mundo lleno de falsas suposiciones…**

**º**

**º**

_El problema del Joven Onmyouji.  
_I PARTE

(Día cualquiera, por la tarde. Parque de la ciudad.)

No es como si realmente le interesara o siquiera le importara quien fuera. No era de su incumbencia a decir verdad lo que le ocurriera, es decir, la vio pasar y eso fue todo. Ni uno ni otro se saludo ni nada, ni después de lo que hubiera ocurrido unos meses atrás con todo el caos ocurrido en Kyoto. Es más, apenas si la había reconocido, jamás habían cruzado palabra.

Pero la cuestión fue cuando la volvió a ver, cinco minutos después, pues hubo algo en ella que le llamo la atención apenas se asomo, con actitud sospechosa y temerosa, por detrás de los árboles, con algo entre los brazos. Las sombras y una manta le impedían ver que era aquello a pesar de su buena visión. Pero algo dentro de él, una corazonada… o sus instintos, le decían que allí había gato encerrado. Frunció el ceño, algo que no era novedoso en él.

– Oye… –

Ienaga Kana pego un brinco del susto cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba por detrás. Casi le da un infarto al percatarse que justo detrás de ella estaba un joven moreno, mirándola fijamente como si ella fuese un bicho extraño. Y el aire se le fue de los pulmones y el color de la cara cuando descubrió, que tristemente, no se trataba de un simple y desconocido acosador de jovencitas como los que luego la asediaban, era algo mucho mucho peor…

Era una persona que ella conocía en cierto modo y entonces trago saliva. Este era el peor momento posible que este sujeto apareciera en su camino.

¿Dónde está un onmyouji cuando lo necesitas? Kana acababa de comprobar que no era cuando eras atacado por Youkais. No. Es cuando menos lo necesitas para ocultar un secreto. Si, así es la vida. Trago saliva, armándose de valor.

– ¿Ryuuji… san? –

Se sentía tonta al sonar tan dubitativa al mencionar su nombre. De todos modos ya sabía quién era. Pero es que no pensaba encontrarse a esa persona en el parque, kilómetros y kilómetros de Kyoto, donde se supone debería de estar él, con los Keikan.

– Amiga de Yura, ¿no es así? – pregunto de pronto, algo que para ella significaba que iba a alargar la incomoda entrevista a la que se vio de repente sujeta – Y la de _aquel_ mocoso… – agrego arrugando la nariz – ¿Tu nombre es…? –

– Kana… –

– Oh, si. Kana-_chan_… Kana-chan, ¿Que llevas allí? – pregunto sin tapujos, señalando el bulto que ella cargaba.

Kana empalideció, para su horror de suerte. Nunca se le había dado mentir y frente a ella, de algún modo lo sabía, tenía al amo y señor de los embustes y sucios trucos, el hermano de Yura. Que curioso.

– Mi… mascota. – titubeo.

El joven onmyouji ladeo la cabeza con un gesto desdeñoso. – ¿Mascota? –

Y lo peor de todo, pensó ella, era que Ryuuji aparte de ladino, era un muy competente e incompasivo exorcista.

– ¿Me permites echarle un vistazo? –

Y antes de que ella pudiera negarse o siquiera responder, el joven le arrebato el bulto y tiro la cobija al piso.

– Linda mascota – rió mientras sostenía en el aire un animalillo que parecía ser una comadreja. De hecho, era una linda comadreja con varios vendajes. Una comadreja que curiosamente tenía una de esas miradas que matan, cosa que lo hacía adorable sin lugar a dudas, si ajá.

Bueno, hasta donde él sabía esos animalitos peludos no tenían ese instinto asesino ni emitían aura demoniaca alrededor suyo.

– Suéltalo! – suplico ella.

_Que lindo._ Pensó él.

De algún modo le pareció divertido a Ryuuji molestar a la chica. Le recordaba a cuando 'jugaba' con Yura en aquellos años. Hasta que llegaba Akifusa-_niichan_ en su defensa y el entretenimiento se acababa. Hn.

– Esto no es una mascota y por tu propio bien, me encargare de él. –

– No! – grito asustada.

El chico no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando la comadreja le tomo con la guardia baja y le mordió fuertemente la mano, obligándolo a soltarlo.

El animal se coloco entre Ryuuji y Kana, protegiendo a la chica aparentemente, mostrando los dientes y con el pelaje erizado.

Ryuuji se limpiaba la sangre de la mano – Sabandija astuta ¿Quieres que te extermine en este mismo lugar? –

Ante la horrible expectativa que se antojaba en la mente del joven, Kana se interpuso. Con los brazos extendidos y una mirada reprochante, se le opuso, para sorpresa de Ryuuji, la _mascota_… y la propia Kana.

_Ay, Kami. ¿En que se había metido ahora?_

– No lo toques! – demando ella. Hasta cierto punto podría sonar como un desafío o infundir respeto, si no fuera por que se podía distinguir que le temblaban los labios y la forma en la el pecho le subía y le bajaba indicaba que estaba nerviosa. Mucho. Y la comadreja también lo sabía.

Una media sonrisa, cargada de insolencia, se dibujo en el rostro del chico. Se olvido de su herida en la mano.

– Mira niña, esa cosa es un Youkai. No es cualquier animalito inocente. –

– Lo sé y él no es peligroso! No es un Youkai malo. –

– ¿Un Youkai… malo? – repitió incrédulo. Su acto la había descolocado, pero las cosas que ella decía eran aún peor. – ¿Hay Youkais buenos? – se burlo. - ¿Y que no es peligroso? –

Ella aún seguía temblando, nerviosa y con miedo y ahora él se estaba tratando de burlar de ella. Genial.

– No. No lo es. – respondió indignada

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –

– Él salvo mi vida! – contesto enojada. – Así que déjalo en paz! –

Para su sorpresa, el sonrió.

– Todos los Youkais son peligrosos. – Dio un paso al frente. Kana dio uno hacia atrás. – Te salven la vida o no… – Otro paso adelante, otro atrás. – Esa es su naturaleza. No por que tengas amiguitos que te salven la vida… – Él dio otro paso al frente y Kana se quedo sin espacio, teniendo tan cerca al chico le hacía resaltar esa fría mirada que la helo y no pudo hacer mover sus piernas – … significa que todos los Youkais son iguales. – Cuando vio que ella estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, el rompió contacto visual y decidió cambiar de tema. – Además, a ti te conozco – dirigiéndose a la comadreja quién seguía a la defensiva. – Eres uno de los amigos de _ese_ - Ryuuji se llevo la mano al mentón, tratando de hacer memoria. – Itaku, el Kamaitachi. Si no me equivoco. –

– ¿Itaku? – pregunto ella.

– ¿No lo sabías? – pregunto extrañado – ¿No se conocen? Por eso pensé que lo defendías. –

– ¿Por qué debería de conocerlo? –

Ryuuji levanto una ceja, de extrañeza. E Itaku sufrió de un horrible escalofrío que le erizo aún más el pelo, sus sensores de alarma se habían encendido.

– Por que tu amiguito peludo y tú son amigos de _él_ – le explico algo impaciente, como si aquello fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

– ¿Él? ¿Quién? –

El joven onmyouji se quedo patidifuso por un instante antes de responderle. – Nurarihyon – respondió.

Si la pareja hubiera puesto atención al pobre animal, se daría cuenta que Itaku parecía que estaba a punto de ser atropellado por el tráiler más grande y pesado del mundo o eso daba la impresión la cara de angustia que había puesto de pronto.

Kana, sin embargo, se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de dicha persona. Pero la incertidumbre pronto embargo su rostro e involuntariamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

– Yo no lo conozco – explicaba – No… nosotros no… –

Ryuuji entrecerró los ojos, perplejo. ¿Como que no se conocían? Si por lo que le había dicho su hermanita, esos dos, Rikuo y la chica, eran vecinos incluso.

Vio que ella no mentía. Tuvo cinco minutos para analizarla y saber cuando mentía y cuando no y, ella era bochornosamente franca ahora.

Miro por sobre el hombro de ella a la comadreja plantada en su mismo sitio. Está tenía los ojos como platos y las garras enterradas en el asfalto, muy asustada por algo, en apariencia.

Algo en su mente hizo click y entonces todo tenía sentido ahora. Cabía la posibilidad de que ella… ¿no supiera el pequeño y sucio secreto de su amigo?

Se llevo nuevamente la mano a la barbilla pero con un gesto de petulancia y diversión que espantaron a Itaku.

_– Vaya, vaya.._. – pensó el joven para sus adentros y relamiéndose el labio superior. - _Esto debería de ser una broma ¿No se supone que son amigos? –_

– Con que no se conocen, ¿eh? – le comento en un tonito malicioso – ¿Estás segura? – agrego casi arrastrando las palabras en un vano intento de sonar amigable.

Kana estaba confundida por el cambio de actitud pero Itaku parecía haber reaccionado de su temporal shock y estaba a punto de lanzársele al chico para encajarle los colmillos en la yugular cuando el ruido de pasos los tomaron por sorpresa.

– Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! – grito una chica y… y… lo que siguió a continuación fue tan inverosímil y extraño que Kana e Itaku no pudieron procesarlo con tan rapidez como ocurrió.

Lo único que sabían es que de pronto y sin previo aviso… Ryuuji desapareció de su vista y solo una estela de polvo ocupaba su sitio y una cosa amorfa parecida a una pelota fue a dar vueltas por el piso mientras iba maldiciendo en voz alta, hasta terminar chocando contra los arbustos.

Kana y su amiguito peludo se quedaron estupefactos y parpadeando, contemplando el espacio vacio que quedo frente suyo, bastante consternados.

A ciencia cierta no sabían si había sido un carro quién había derribado a Ryuuji o una estampida de elefantes lo había arrollado.

Pero la realidad era que, tratando de recordar en cámara lenta que paso lo que ocurrió fue que: como una avalancha y con una tacleada más espectacular que las que se ven en un partido de la NFL, había aparecido Yura, quién se había arrojado sobre su hermano con tal fuerza que ambos fueron a rodar varios metros allá.

Y era dolorosamente obvio que Ryuuji se había llevado la peor parte al verlo tendido en el piso y sobre él su hermana, que le estaba enterrando las rodillas en las costillas. Aunque ella ni por enterada ni preocupada por que no perdió tiempo en pararse e ir con Kana. La tomo de los hombros con gesto decidido.

– Ienaga-san no le creas! – grito ella ignorando el hecho que la tenía frente a ella y comenzando a zarandearla de forma desesperada - Cualquier cosa que él te haya dicho son puras mentiras! Él tiene esa costumbre de engañar a la gente así que por favor solo ignóralo – comenzó a soltar palabra tras palabra como ametralladora y atropellándose con las palabras sin soltar a su amiga. – Tienes que creerme a mí. No des por hecho lo que te haya contado. Es muy bromista. Lo que te haya contado sobre Nura-kun no es verdad! Así que solo olvida lo que paso hoy ¡¿Entendiste, Ienaga-san? Dime que lo entendiste, por favor Ienaga-san! – Yura chillo de forma casi desesperada y sin dejar de sacudirla. – ¿I-Ienaga-san? – de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo, preocupada que ella no era ni capaz de responder, entonces Yura la soltó.

Kana se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas completamente mareada y despeinada, entonces la comadreja se acerco a ella y se poso a su lado, más seguro de la situación.

– Oi, Yura – La susodicha entonces se digno a mirar a su hermano.

– ¿Si, Nii-chan? –

Ryuuji puso un pie sobre su espalda y la empujo al piso. Yura no pudo hacer mucho en su defensa cuando su hermano se sentó cómodamente sobre su espalda, ignorando sus lloriqueos y pataleos. Su costado le dolía y estaba seguro que con la cabezota de su hermana menor le había roto al menos un par de costillas cuando choco con él.

–Nii-chan! Bájate-

– Cierra la boca. – le ordeno. Entonces parpadeo desconcertado, acaba de recordar lo que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción. Volteo y confirmo que Kana y la bolsa de pelos de Youkai seguían allí. Ryuuji trono la lengua. Kana pudo haber escapado aprovechando la situación y huir de él con todo y su estúpida mascota, pero no. Al fin y al cabo era amiga de Yura, no podía esperar mucho.

– Yura-chan –

– S-Si? – trato de responder ella aunque le dolía el estomago por tenerlo aplastado contra el piso.

– ¿Qué tenía que ver Rikuo-kun con todo esto?- pregunto. La cara de la comadreja se ensombreció otra vez.

Yura puso cara de estupefacción mientras la sonrisa le volvía al rostro de su hermano. – ¿Ah? ¿No estaban hablando de Nura-kun ustedes dos? – pregunto confusa.

Itaku sintió un poco de lástima por Yura, pero no la suficiente como para no fulminarla con la mirada.

Yura volteo a ver a su hermano con cara de circunstancias – ¿De que estaban hablando? – le cuestiono.

Ryuuji solo puso los ojos en blanco. – De su _mascota_ –

– ¿Mascota? – volteo a ver al animal y casi le da un infarto – Ienaga-san! – volvió a gritar - Eso… eso es un Youkai! –

– Ella ya lo sabe – le reveló el joven.

– Pero puede ser peligroso! – continuo ella.

– Eso le estaba explicando… - alegó Ryuuji.

Yura miro a Kana – Pero… ¿Piensas conservarlo? ¿Por qué? –

Kana se agacho a la altura de Yura con Itaku en sus hombros, parecía relajado, pero en el fondo estaba listo para lanzarse contra la chica exorcista si era necesario, aún no le había quitado el ojo de encima a Ryuuji y aún se le antojaba encajarle el colmillo en el cuello: Ryuuji había tratado de exterminarlo, Ryuuji se había burlado de su benefactora, Ryuuji estuvo a punto de revelarle un secretillo de Rikuo a Kana y Ryuuji, simplemente, no le caía bien y punto.

Yura sintió la mirada abrasiva de Itaku sobre su persona y trago saliva, se preguntaba como Kana no se daba cuenta de el aura asesina que emanaba de él aunque estuviera tan cerca de ella.

– Es una historia muy larga de contar. Pero lo único que puedo decirte es que él salvo mi vida y salió lastimado. Voy a cuidar de él, hasta que mejore. Serán solo unos días. Por favor, Yura-chan. –

– Pero Ienaga-san… –

Un brillo peligroso asomo por los ojos de Ryuuji – Si ese es el caso, ¿Porqué no dejas que su amigo lo haga por ti? –

La ignorancia de Kana asomo otra vez y la paciencia de Itaku se desvanecía también. Todo este drama y suspenso le harían mal, mucho mal. Peor que sus heridas.

– ¿Cuál Amigo? –

Y antes de que él le respondiera, nuevamente Yura interrumpió a tiempo.

Sacando fuerzas de quién sabe donde se abalanzo sobre su hermano, lo puso contra el piso, lo tomo de las ropas para acercarlo a su rostro y con una cara oscura y una voz sombría le hablo con rapidez en un tono apenas audible.

– Por lo que más quieras, por lo que más quieras. Por favor. No-le-digas-a-Ienaga-san-sobre-Nura-kun! – le suplico en un tono de amenaza.

Ryuuji se consterno.

– ¿Decirle _que_? – murmuro. Miro de reojo que Kana estaba más consternada que él por el inestable cambio de humor de su hermana.

– Que él es… Youkai. – Yura lo repensó – Bueno, solo un cuarto. –

Pero su hermano bien que sabía a que se refería ella. Y ahora ella le estaba pidiendo que lo guardara en secreto. Eso ya no sería divertido. Al ver que su hermano no decía nada, Yura entro en crisis.

– ¿Así que no conoce que él es Nurarihyon? – pregunto divertido.

Ambos escucharon que la comadreja de repente comenzaba a gruñir peligrosamente y el pelo se le erizaba otra vez. Kana pensó por alguna rara razón, que Itaku sentía dolor así que lo tomo entre sus brazos para calmarlo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, siguieron con su plática.

– Ella no lo sabe! Es un secreto!– repitió Yura.

– No entiendo –

– Por que ella le tiene pavor a los Youkais! Y él no quiere preocuparla. Son amigos! –

– Esto es un chiste… ¿Cierto? –

– Solo prométeme que no le dirás a ella quién es él! – volvió a suplicar casi estrangulándolo.

Ryuuji solo puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro. Eso le basto a su hermana así que lo soltó.

Cuando vio que ambos terminaban de hablar de quién sabe qué y que su comadreja parecía sentirse mejor, Kana se acerco.

– Yura-chan. Necesito que me ayudes en algo –

Algo en Yura le indico que esto no era bueno. Pero era Kana, su amiga, amiga de Nura-kun y una buena persona. Ella sería la última persona en el mundo que la metería en un problema o la haría pasar un mal rato. Pero ese sexto sentido le indicaba que esto no terminaría bien.

– Por favor, prométeme que no le dirás a Rikuo-kun que es un Youkai –

Ambos hermanos parpadearon confundidos.

– ¡¿Qué? –

– Cuidare de él estos días como te dije, pero en dado caso… Por favor, no le digas que Itaku es un Youkai a Rikuo-kun! –

– Ienaga-san… ¿Quieres que no le diga a Nura-kun que tienes a un Youkai por mascota? –

– Si –

Por mas ridículo que sonará, ella lo decía en serio.

– Porque no piensas decirle a él. ¿No son amigos? –

– No quiero que se preocupe. –

Ryuuji casi suelta una carcajada ante lo ridículo de la situación. Pero es que todos los amigos de su hermana son igual de ingenuos y tardos. Él no quería que se preocupara ella y ella no quería que él se preocupara. Estaba en eso hasta que sintió la mirada de la chica sobre sí.

– Ryuuji-san Por favor, te lo suplico, deja en paz a Itaku… Y no le digas a Rikuo-kun, son solo unos días... –

Por alguna razón él encontró bastante perturbadora y fastidiosa su mirada de cachorrito desamparado sobre su persona. Con el ceño fruncido y algo hastiado de toda esta cursilería, chasqueo la lengua.

– Como sea – le respondió.

La cara de felicidad que ella tenía no tenía comparación, pudo ver él.

– Gracias, muchas gracias! –

Y esa cara de alegría le asqueaba y le incomodaba. Así que mejor sin agregar palabra se marcho de allí, dejando a ambas chicas y a la bolsa de pelo con ellas.

Ese no había sido un buen día.

Había sido mordido, tacleado, tumbado y amenazado.

Y lo peor de todo, era que había accedido y cedido ante su hermana… y ante esa chica...

Había terminado enredado en los problemas de esa niña y la maraña de secretos que se amontonaban cerca de ella. Ni siquiera sabía por que había aceptado guardar el secreto.

Aunque sonrió un poco.

Todo el mundo quería ocultar un secreto que de todos modos no era tan secreto...

Cuando menos, a él, le intrigaba saber que pasaría cuando el chico Nura se enterara de esto, cuando se supone que no debería de ser así.

* * *

Ni siquiera estaba planeada. Pero llego, creció y se publico.  
Algo raro, pero quería escribir algo donde apareciera Ryuuji e Itaku. Tienen un no sé qué que me gusta.  
Falta ver que pasa con Rikuo y con la mascota, digo, Itaku, ante este... _problema._

Recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Cuídense~


	2. El problema del Amo y la benefactora

**SECRET**

**

* * *

**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Nurarihyon no Mago y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Hubiera sido cancelado desde hace mucho.**

**

* * *

**

º

**Un mundo lleno de secretos, es un mundo de problemas y jaquecas…**

º

º

_El problema del Joven Amo.  
_II PARTE

(El mismo día cualquiera, por la noche. Mansión de Zen-sama.)

– Oi, Rikuo! Tiempo sin verte! – saludo Zen en cuanto vio a su preciado hermano aparecer en su casa. – ¿A que se debe tu presencia en mi humilde hogar? – pregunto complacido.

– Déjate de formalidades, Zen. Solo estoy dando un paseo. – respondió este mientras se sentaba en el tatami y esperaba que su jurado hermano le sirviera sake.

– Uoh! ¿Solo un paseo? – comento con una mueca socarrona.

– ¿Qué insinúas? –

– Oh, bueno. He escuchado que se te ha perdido algo. –

El joven Youkai sorbió un poco de sake sin perder compostura, antes de responderle – Veo que estás al día con lo que pasa en la casa principal. –

Zen puso una cara de pura satisfacción pues lo tomo como un cumplido. – ¿Y bueno? No es novedad que uno de tus sirvientes se desaparezca un par de días ¿o no? Tu abuelo y tú tienen esa mala costumbre también...–

– Yo que tú, no diría eso frente a Itaku – rió al imaginarse la cara que pondría la comadreja al ser catalogado como '_Sirviente_'.

– Y yo que tú – respondía Zen – No me preocuparía por esa comadreja. –

Rikuo se extraño – ¿Lo has visto? –

– Si. Vino apenas anoche para que le revisara unas heridas – al ver la cara de confusión de su acompañante, se apuro a decir – Esta bien, esta bien. No es nada grave. – aclaro.

– Ya lo sé – respondió sin inmutarse – El Sanbagarasu me lo comunico. Pero no me dieron detalles de que ocurrió exactamente ni por que él no ha regresado a la Mansión desde su pequeña riña. – El joven comandante se encogió de hombros.

Y era cierto, los hijos de Karasu Tengu le habían explicado que Itaku hace un para de días había tenido un combate del cual salió victorioso pero algo golpeado. Sin embargo su situación no era delicada; pero hasta esto, fue lo único que le comentaron. Por alguna extraña razón los tres Youkais se habían negado a dar mayores detalles de donde se encontraba o que había sido de el Kamaitachi. Lo único que le respondían es que se encontraba a salvo y no era necesario preocuparse. Cosa que no conseguía.

Zen se atrevió a frenar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

– Por lo visto tu amigo se metió en una pelea mientras estaba en su forma de día y salió algo arañado – sonrió – y todo por una chica, me explico él mismo – distinguió que Rikuo arqueaba una ceja de pura admiración – No es lo que te imaginas. Algún enclenque se le hizo fácil pasarse de listo en tus territorios y andar por allí molestando jovencitas; Itaku solo hizo lo que debía. –

El joven amo sonrío complacido. Ese era Itaku, después de todo. Pero esa explicación solo era una parte de toda la historia - ¿Y entonces? - insto a que continuara.

– Que considero regresar a la mansión pero no podía por su condición el moverse fácilmente. Aunque tampoco conto que la chica que había salvado, lo curara. No es que ella haya hecho un gran trabajo tratando sus heridas, por eso ha venido conmigo anoche. –

El nieto de Nurarihyon frunció el ceño – ¿Entonces por que no ha regresado a la casa? –

_¿Itaku tendría algo de que avergonzarse… o esconder? _pensó él_._

Zen sonrió mucho más que antes – No puede – y entonces soltó una risotada. – Se ha convertido en la nueva mascota de la chica! Ja ja ja… -

Nura se quedo en blanco por un instante sin compartir el humor de Zen.

– Itaku no puede ser una mascota. – arrugó el ceño más que antes - Itaku es Youkai… Itaku es… _Itaku_ –

– Pues a saber. – le respondió Zen tras limpiarse unas lagrimillas. – No sé los detalles sobre ese asuntito. Él no me aclaro si ella había descubierto si él era un Youkai o no, pero francamente… ¿Que humano iba a querer a un Youkai como mascota bajo su mismo techo? De todos modos Itaku me dijo que la chica se lo había llevado a su casa para cuidar de él. Aparentemente hasta el tiempo que este completamente recuperado y ella lo suelte. –

Rikuo se quedo contemplando como temblaba la pequeña llama de la única vela que iluminaba la habitación. Bueno. Si él no había regresado a la mansión, significaba que no era nada serio. No es que hubiese sido secuestrado por una humana o que él no pudiera hacer nada para defenderse. ¿Verdad?

– ¿No sabes como se llama la humana? – pregunto de pronto.

Zen se quedo pensando, tratando de recordar. Torció la boca en un esfuerzo. – Izawa Anna… Iedasu Maka… – cerro los ojos tratando de enfocarse – No, lo siento. No recuerdo bien. –

Rikuo suspiro – Como sea. Él parece estar bien. Mientras que Itaku no deje descubrir su verdadera identidad a la chica para evitar meterse en un problema, supongo que todo estará bien. – se termino su bebida y se puso de pie – Hasta la otra, Zen. –

– Hasta entonces –

Rikuo se disponía salir y apenas había llegado al pasillo cuando escucho que Zen hablo de nuevo

– Oh, ya! Recuerdo su nombre. La chica se llama Ienaga Kana! – comento feliz tras haberse acordado y volteo a ver a Rikuo quién prácticamente se había quedado clavado al piso como estatua.

El enfermizo Youkai entonces frunció el ceño al notar algo...– Oi, Rikuo… ahora que lo pienso, ¿Ese no es el nombre de la niña con quién jugabas…? –

CRACK

Y la pipa que sostenía Rikuo entre sus dedos, se partió a la mitad.

º º º º º º º

(Día siguiente, temprano por la mañana. Escuela.)

Al día siguiente de todo esto, cuando Yura vio a Rikuo en la escuela, casi no lo reconoció con esa cara larga y las ojeras en los ojos que se cargaba. Se le veía estresado y alterado por alguna razón. Temió que pudiera tratarse de un enorme problema relacionado con Gitsune o el Nue.

– Keikan-san – la llamo antes de que iniciaran las clases, en los lockers de la entrada – Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante... –

Ella se puso en alerta – Por supuesto, Nura-kun –

Lo siguió hasta un rincón y Rikuo se quedo allí, dándole la espalda y evitando darle la cara, parecía confundido. Esto ciertamente era algo muy serio… fuera lo que fuera…

– ¿De que quieres hablar, Nura-kun? –

– Es sobre… la _mascota_ de Kana-chan –

Yura trago saliva. – ¿Mascota? – repitió nerviosa. Bueno, francamente eso no se lo esperaba. Ni de chiste. – ¿_Cuál_ mascota? –

Yura se había hecho a la idea que guardar el secreto a Rikuo de la relación de Itaku y Kana iba a ser un poco complicado, pues no se le daba eso de esconder secretos o decir mentiras. Pero no seria muy difícil siempre y cuando Nura no se enterara que la chica tenía en su casa al chico Youkai, de hecho… que ignorara el hecho que ella tenía una comadreja en su hogar.

Si Rikuo no sabía nada de nada, ella no tendría que mentir u ocultar nada tampoco, hipotéticamente.

Pero el destino no quería que fuese así de sencillo…

De algún él modo lo había descubierto.

– _Yura-chan. Necesito que me ayudes en algo – _recordaba la onmyouji las palabras de Kana.

– Me he enterado que Kana ha adoptado a una comadreja estos días para cuidar de ella… hablo Rikuo.

– _Por favor… – c_ontinuo el recuerdo.._._

Rikuo se dio media vuelta y tomo a Yura por los hombros, algo frenético – … y es un Youkai! – casi grito desesperado.

– … _prométeme que no le dirás a Rikuo-kun que es un Youkai_ – del bendito secreto.

Y de pronto ella vio un rayo de esperanza a su atormentador secreto a lo lejos.

- _Por favor, no le digas que Itaku es un Youkai a Rikuo-kun!_ – resonaron las palabras que Kana le había dicho el día anterior tal y cual se las dijo.

Era cierto, medito. Le había prometido a Kana que ella no le diría nada sobre que su _mascota_, Itaku, era un Youkai a Nura-kun! Pero no iba contra su palabra si él lo podía deducir todo por si mismo! Se libraría de culpas y de secretos, entonces todo arreglado!.

– Por favor, Keikan-san… No le digas a Kana-chan que la comadreja es un Youkai –

Y como si le hubieran dado con un mazo, Yura se quedo desorientada.

Esto no podía estarle pasando... ¿Verdad? – _Oh, abuelo... Dime que he escuchado mal_ – suplico ella.

Después de un largo rato, respondió inteligentemente un... – ¿Eh? –

E ignorando por completo que la chica parecía ida, Rikuo le explico por qué.

– Me parece que Kana-chan se ha encariñado con él y si le digo que su mascota es un Youkai no lo tomará a bien. Sabes que ella le tiene pánico a los Youkais y no ha tenido muy buenas referencias sobre como son últimamente, bueno… siempre. Tengo entendido que será solo unos días así que por favor, Yura, no le digas que es un Youkai. Sé que Itaku podrá cuidarla mientras y es confiable, sé que él no dejara exponer su verdadera identidad a ella. Será solo unos días… si, unos días… - decía, aunque más bien parecía que pensaba en voz alta tratando de convencerse así mismo más que a Yura.

– ¿Quieres que lo guarde en secreto? – repentinamente hablo ella, aún atontada.

– Por favor –

– Otro… secreto… –

– ¿Eh? –

– Oh, Dios… –

– Keikan-san ¿Me lo prometes? –

– ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto distraída

– No decirle que es un Youkai su comadreja –

– ¿Por qué? –

– No quiero que ella se preocupe… –

¿_Preocuparse_? Pensó ella ¿_Preocuparse de qué_? Ienaga-san ya sabía que la comadreja era un Youkai! Y Nura-kun también! Y ellos no sabían que el otro ya sabía el secreto del animal! Y se suponía que no debía ser así Por eso lo que más les preocupaba es que el otro lo descubriera!

Y ella, Yura, sabía toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad y… y... y no podía decir nada por que hizo dos promesas que se anteponían uno a la otra.

Oh, Dios… ahora tenía una jaqueca.

º º º º º º º º

_El problema de la benefactora.  
_III PARTE

(Mismo día, por la noche. Casa de la Familia Ienaga.)

Kana parpadeo confundida y la gentil sonrisa que tenía se congelo en su cara… tratando de asimilar que pasaba frente a ella en el baño de su casa.

Pues hasta donde hace unos minutos había una pequeña comadreja, ahora había un joven de cabello oscuro y mirada afilada que le devolvía la mirada con un gesto un tanto avergonzado, quizás por que tenía el rostro de la chica muy cerca suyo… o por el mero hecho que se encontraba desnudo en una bañera y lo único que aún mantenía un poco de dignidad en su ser, era la abundante espuma de champo que lo envolvía.

La situación definitivamente había _cambiado_...

Itaku _había_ cambiado.

Tras un eterno y embarazoso silencio, Itaku hablo.

– Te dije que tenía que irme antes del anochecer – fue lo único que comento desde la bañera antes que Kana se pusiera roja como un tomate y pegara un grito.

º º º º

Aún tenía rubor en sus mejillas y se mordía los labios de vergüenza. No podía creer aún lo que había pasado hasta hace un rato en el cuarto de baño de su casa. Kana se encontraba en un rincón de su habitación, sentada en el piso y jugueteando con sus dedos. Miro de reojo y vio que Itaku se secaba el cabello con una toalla que ella le había dado, sentado en su cama, sin aparente preocupación.

El chico traía una muda de ropa que ella había conseguido de entre las cosas que su padre usaba en su juventud. Una playera blanca que le quedo holgada y unos pantalones deportivos de color negro.

– ¿I... ta… ku? – pregunto ella otra vez, solo para confirmar.

– Hn. –

Oh, por Dios.

No podía creerlo aún del todo. Su inocente comadreja y ese chico eran el mismo.

Kana agradecía que esa noche sus padres estuvieran fuera un rato por que de otra forma no encontraría respuesta alguna para decirles por que había un chico completamente desconocido tomando un baño en su casa, cuando se supone que debería de estar una comadreja.

Era la segunda noche en la que ella había llevado a Itaku a su casa. Sin embargo, no paso desapercibido su llegada y entre una disputa con su madre por traer al hogar un animal extraño que podría ser peligroso y traer un montón de plagas (En donde Itaku se sintió ofendido. Él no tenía pulgas.) Kana logro convencer a su madre de tenerlo con ella mientras se curaba pues alegaba que no podía dejar al indefenso animal solo en la calle.

Su madre acepto a regañadientes. Con la condición que lo bañara. Y como buena hija obediente, lo hizo. Aún en contra de los alegatos de Itaku que él no podía quedarse en su casa después del anochecer (Que era cuando tomaba su verdadera forma y por tanto tenía que salir, como había hecho el día anterior), Kana se negó diciéndole que sería un baño rápido por que temía que su madre terminara por correrlo.

Y apenas había empezado a enjabonar su pequeño cuerpo peludo cuando hubo un leve PUFF, un poco de humo y término con el chico en lugar de comadreja, en su tina.

– _¿Te vas a quedar allí? – _le pregunto él después de un buen tiempo_ – ¿O salgo yo primero del baño? –_

Fue lo que él atino a decir después de unos cuantos incómodos minutos después de la transformación y ella se hubiera ido a esconder tras el retrete, con la cara oculta en la toalla. Kana se había parado como resorte ante la simple idea de que él saliera de la bañera sin ropa. Usando la toalla extendida frente a ella como escudo, para asegurarse de no mirar nada, salió primero.

– ¿Ahora comprendes por que no puedo quedarme en tu cuarto después del anochecer? – hablo él de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Así que ¿esa es tu verdadera forma? – comento ella algo apenada.

– ¿Qué habías imaginado? – pregunto curioso desde debajo de la toalla.

– Bueno… No sé… Yo me imagine que te convertirías, quizás… en una comadreja gigante o algo por el estilo… –

El chico no respondió. Sintió como si eso lo hubiera ofendido mas que el hecho que la madre de Kana había creído que él tenía pulgas.

– La verdad es que nunca imagine que tuvieras apariencia humana. –

– Hay muchos Youkais con forma humana – respondió él despectivamente.

– Lo sé –

Ella sabía perfectamente que así podía ser. No podía olvidar lo que había pasado con Kyuuso y el clan de las ratas.

– Yura-chan una vez nos conto que las bestias que se transformaban en humanos eran los Youkais más peligrosos que había… –

– ¿Entonces por que me has ayudado? – le pregunto Itaku – Pude haberte atacado a ti también, después… –

– No lo creo –

Itaku frunció las cejas – ¿Cómo? –

Él solo vio que ella se llevaba una mano al mentón, pensativa – No lo sé… simplemente lo supe. –

Él suspiro. En efecto su amable benefactora era extraña. Tratando de dejar eso de lado arrojo la toalla a la cama, abrió la ventana dispuesto a salir por ella al aire libre.

– Itaku… ¿A- A donde vas? –

El susodicho volteo a verla, con un pie en el travesaño casi a punto de saltar. Se encogió de hombros – Por allí. Te dije que durante las noches no puedo quedarme aquí, ya viste porqué. Era el trato ¿Recuerdas?. –

Y ella guardo silencio. Era cierto. Él accedió a ser atendido por ella en su casa siempre y cuando lo dejará salir por las noches. Pero con todo el asunto se le había olvidado.

– ¿O quieres que tus padres me vean de esta forma? –

– NO! –

Entonces el chico estuvo a punto de saltar cuando ella volvió a llamarlo.

– Pero tu cena! No has comido… ni he revisado tus vendajes! Además, hace frío allá afuera, no puedes andar por allí así… –

Itaku la miro de soslayo, nuevamente. – Ya veré que hacer – y antes de hacer el nuevo intento por brincar, una almohada se le estrello en la nuca, atentando contra su integridad.

Contrariado, miro hacia atrás y observo como Kana lo amenazaba con arrojarle otro acojinado misil.

– ¡No puedes irte aún! – demando.

Itaku la miro a ella, luego al oscuro exterior, nuevamente a ella y luego a la luna que brillaba en el firmamento. Volvió a suspirar.

– Por favor, quédate otro poco… – suplico ella.

Y bueno, no era por el hecho que le diera miedo ella con su terriblemente peligroso armamento de cojines y peluches, ni su cara de preocupación y vergüenza que se cargaba… o por que el estomago le rugiera por el hambre que tenía… No, ninguna de esas eran las razones por las que cerro la ventana abandonando la idea de salir por ella y, se sentó dócilmente en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

Si Itaku se quedaba era por la manera en la que Kana le pedía las cosas. Si, eso era.

Y por que la chica así era feliz.

Claro esta que cuando apenas escucharon que los padres de ella habían regresado y puesto un pie en la casa, fue la misma Kana la que casi arrojo a Itaku desde su ventana ignorando el hecho que seguía algo herido…

* * *

Recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Saludos~


	3. Entre el Supremo Comandante y Gyuki

**SECRET**

**

* * *

**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Nurarihyon no Mago y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **No me matarían las ansias de saber que paso con Rihan****.**

**

* * *

**

º

**Un mundo lleno de secretos, puede ser la diversión de unos y el fastidio de otros…**

º

º

_La diversión del Supremo Comandante, las cavilaciones de Gyuki._  
IV PARTE

(Otro bendito día. Parque de juegos del pueblo.)

º

Quién hubiera prestado atención vería que a Gyuki estaba a punto de temblarle una ceja.

No le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Y para su desgracia, justo en ese momento él y el Comandante eran un éxito para la mirada de los curiosos, quienes no comprendían menuda escena de un hombrecito viejo, columpiándose y echando competencia con otros niños de ver quién podía impulsarse más en el juego, mientras él, su fiel subordinado, estaba casi pegado al poste del juego vigilandolo.

Y no es que él despreciara la idea de acompañar al comandante durante uno de sus acostumbrados paseos por la ciudad.

Era ameno y reconfortante estirar un poco las piernas y perderse entre el mar de gente. Aunque ahora realmente no comprendía si esto de jugar en el parque era aposta para deshacerse de él y su vigilancia.

– A su edad y todavía haciendo eso… – cuchicheaba una mujer en tono desaprobatorio.

– Y el otro tipo bien que se lo permite, el horror… Ya están grandecitos – comento otra.

– No deberían de permitir esto. Que mal ejemplo! Espantan a los niños! –

No es que Gyuki simpatizara con la idea de espantar mujeres y niños. Era el tipo de sujeto que prefería destrozar y desgarrar viajeros perdidos en su montaña. Si, eso. Entonces tras escuchar los comentarios les lanzo una mirada a las señoras, de aquellas que incluso hacen que Gozu y Mezu se espanten. Fue inevitable que las susodichas tragaran fuerte y, con cierto pavor agarraron a sus hijos y se fueran con la cola entre las patas...

– Ne. Gyuki – hablo el viejo al ver que Gyuki andaba de malas pulgas, cosa rara en él. – ¿Hay algo que te moleste? – pregunto mientras detenía su vaivén y dejaba a los niños seguir jugando.

Bueno, que qué le molestaba, preguntaba.

Es cierto que algo le estaba turbando a Gyuki desde hace un rato y se debatía si en hacérselo conocer al Comandante o no.

No tendría ni media hora cuando él estaba situado por la Calle Principal, esperando a que el Comandante regresara de quién sabe donde había ido a tomar prestado algunas chucherías (Dulces… robados, y para el colmo sabían horrible ¿Podía haber peor crimen?) La gente pasaba de él y él de la gente. Todos muy a gusto al parecer hasta que escucho la voz de una chica en particular quién transitaba por la calle.

Por el timbre de voz, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, sabía que se trataba de una de las amigas de Rikuo. De hecho, la amiga de la infancia. Ienaga Kana.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para vigilarla un poco. No era una costumbre en él pero decidió echarle un poco el ojo mientras ella estuviera cerca. Ya había escuchado de la chica Keikan contarle a Rikuo que le preocupaba un poco el caso de Kana y, por lo que escucho Gyuki, Rikuo congeniaba con ella. Esta niña, Kana, parecía _ser_ cierto tipo de imán humano de Youkais.

La primera vez que él escucho sobre eso fue un poco incrédulo al respecto. Pero después opto por poner atención a su caso y después de eso, seguía renuente y que todo era un poco exagerado, es decir, solo por que la chica a los 9 años se había visto envuelta en el ataque de Gogoze para eliminar al Tercer Heredero fue algo, que posteriormente con el asunto de Kyuuso y el Bakeneko también las vio negras, luego fue acosada por Inugami para después que otro de los Youkais de Shikoku casi la rostizara (que si, Yura se llevo la peor parte... pero por salvarla), que Jami le pego un susto de muerte en una ocasión, escucho también que Shoukera una vez casi la ofrece como alimento a Gitsune, y sin olvidar a estas alturas que otro poco y Mezu se la empacha por orden misma de él, de encargarse de los amigos de Rikuo en el monte Nejireme cuando trato de probar al Joven Amo… (Cosa que seguía sin comentarle a Rikuo) Pero bueno, cualquiera pudiera decir que esas cosas le pasan a la niña por el mero hecho de estar en ese escuadrón youkai o como se llame, o estar apegada amistosamente al Tercer Heredero de un Hyakki Yakou.. Ah, pero eso sí! Que la cosa del Youkai Espejo en su treceavo cumpleaños fue asunto totalmente suyo! Aunque bueno… Ok. La chica no tiene suerte.

Y tras decidirse, la observo y noto que ella llevaba un par de bolsas de supermercado en una mano mientras sostenía un listado de compras en la otra, al parecer. Iba bastante distraída y aparentemente se encontraba bien. Hasta que noto que parecía que hablaba con alguien ¿Con quién? Gyuki miro a los lados, arriba y abajo...

El gesto de Gyuki casi se descompone y sintió como si algo se le atorara en la garganta.

A los pies de Kana iba una criaturita simpática y peluda, una comadreja que iba caminando rápidamente y apegada a ella a forma de no retrasarse por las largas zancadas que daba la chica al avanzar por sus largas piernas.

Y Gyuki podría jurar por la memoria de sus amados padres… Que esa _cosa _era Itaku!  
Y si era Itaku... ¿Que hacía allí? ¿Con ella?

Siguió a la chica con la mirada hasta que esta y la ratita se perdieron entre el mar de gente.

No comprendía mucho de lo que pasaba aquí.  
Durante los últimos días en la casa principal no se comentaba otra cosa que el caso de Itaku y su paradero desconocido.  
Las malas lenguas decían algo sobre que había secuestrado y domado. Que se había perdido. Que se había peleado con Rikuo. Que se regreso a Toono. Entre otro montón de cosas. Pero nada era fiable. Y aparentemente los únicos que sabían sobre toda la verdad eran Karasu Tengu y sus hijos, los cuales no decían ni pío (literalmente) sobre que pasaba con Itaku. Posteriormente al parecer Rikuo se entero, y salió peor por que en lugar de dar explicaciones se puso de un humor que... Y quizás la raíz a su mal genio y sus ataques de nervios podrían ser por lo que acababa de ver. Entonces...

¿La chica se había robado a Itaku?  
¿Itaku abandono a Rikuo por una chica?  
¿Que iba a hacer ahora?  
¿El comandante sabía de esto? ¿Que tanto si? ¿Que tanto no?

Decirle al comandante requería una cuidadosa y larga deliberación...

Y para cuando había decidido contarle lo que había visto, tras una larga e inútil reflexión de los hechos, Gyuki se dió cuenta que el viejito ya se había escabullido...

Estupendo. Era hora de buscarlo... otra vez.

Afortunadamente la edad había alcanzado más rápido al Supremo Comandante que a él, así que encontrarlo no fue la gran cosa.

– Supremo Comandante… ¿Qué está hacie…? – y las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta cuando vio que estaba haciendo el viejo.

Nurarihyon trataba de entablar conversación con una comadreja que estaba en una banca del parque. Por los ancestros! Eso no podía estar pasando!

– Anda, vamos… ¿Qué no piensas saludarme? – preguntaba el viejecillo jovialmente.

Pero la comadreja solo lo veía indiferentemente. Estaba sentado bien portadamente sobre la banca y parecía ignorar completamente al anciano.

– Si esas tenemos, no te daré de mis dulces… –

– Y allí está otra vez ese viejecito haciendo de las suyas! – escucho Gyuki a sus espaldas. .

– Hablando con animales. Está mal de la cabeza –

– Santo Dios! –

Gyuki fue consciente que la gente que pasaba por allí se les quedaba viendo aún peor que hace un rato en los juegos, y las mismas comadronas estaban por allí. Así que despachándolas más rápido que la vez anterior y tras ver que huían, se acerco a la banca con el hombrecillo.

– Comandante ¿Qué hace? –

El susodicho volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido – ¿Pues que más? Hablando con Itaku, por supuesto. – y regreso a poner su atención al animal – Pero este chico no me responde nada más… –

Y antes que Gyuki ideara una forma sútil de explicarle la situación, noto que las orejas de la comadreja se movieron un poco de una forma simpática, como captando algo cerca.

– Itaku ¿Dónde estás? –

La comadreja ni tarda ni perezosa bajo de la banca y fue a correr hacia Kana, que había aparecido en escena dejando un palmo de narices al abuelo.

Gyuki se quedo un momento esperando la reacción del comandante, al ver como la chica tomaba entre sus brazos a un dócil Itaku y ella lo acariciaba. Vio que se pasmo un momento tratando de comprender la escena…

Y cuando vio que en el rostro del hombrecito aparecía una mueca muy similar a una sonrisa y se rascaba la barbilla con interés, el gesto de Gyuki se ensombreció…

Esto no era buena señal.

– Hey, Kana-chan! – saludo de pronto él.

– ¿Ojii-san? –

– ¿Qué te parece ir a toma un poco de té? – invito

º º º º º º º º º º º

(Mismo problemático día. Mansión Nura)

Simplemente no comprendía a su nieto estos días.

Pensaba que para esos cambios de humor por las hormonas en pleno desarrollo, sería algo que podría esperar hasta en un par de años o más. No cuando todavía ni cumplía trece. El Comandante se ponía a recordar que si a esa edad del pavo se ponía igual de mala leche. Pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo que ya ni se acuerda exactamente ní en donde había nacido.

Aunque también pensó que podría ser eso del estrés por tener que lidiar con la escuela y heredar un clan. Ya le había dado la opción de renunciar a la escuela, de todos modos no creía que tuviera mucho futuro alguna Maestría o Doctorado en Finanzas, Sistemas Computacionales o Derecho para manejar un Hyakki Yakou. Pero Rikuo se ponía renuente a abandonar sus estudios. Y con tal que tampoco renunciara (otra vez) a sucederlo, pues lo dejo en paz.

Pero después de observar un poco más la situación (Oh, si. El ocio!) se percato que fuera lo que pusiera cabreado al chico, era otra cosa. Y parecía una epidemia los cambios de humor.

Primero fueron los hijos de Karasu Tengu. Luego el mismo Karasu. Sea lo que supieran ellos, les preocupaba que Rikuo supiera.  
Después en sus caminatas vio a Yura agobiada por algo… Y al hermano mayor de esta irritado por lo que parecía ser lo mismo.  
Por lo visto Rikuo se entero y ahora el cabreado era él.  
Y Zen, por que parecía que Rikuo se desquito con él.

Y ahora era Gyuki el alterado. Curioso.

¿Por qué?

Por su parte, Kana la verdad seguía sin comprender mucho que había pasado desde que había salido de compras, hasta ese momento que se encontraba en la casa de Rikuo, tomando té con su abuelo. Sin Rikuo. Se supone que debería de estar allí. No estaba acostumbrada a esto. No hablaba muy a menudo con él y el otro sujeto, aquel hombre extraño, que no sabía a ciencia cierta si era amigo, conocido, pariente o inquilino de Rikuo, se encontraba en el pasillo, tomando el Sol y bebiendo té.

– Oh, es una verdadera lástima que Rikuo no este en casa. Bien pudo habernos acompañado – comentaba el abuelo.

E Itaku no se creía el cuento. El Comandante sabía perfectamente que Rikuo no se encontraba. Había buscado su presencia pero ni la de él ni alguno de sus compañeros de Toono andaba por aquí. Si se imaginaba lo que tramaba el viejito, no iba a permitirse revelar la identidad de su nieto a la chica y de paso, supuestamente, la de su mascota. Si no ya tendría una escenita de Awashima o Amezou allí enfrente.

Rikuo se había ido a un patrullaje con varios de sus subordinados alrededor del pueblo. Y eso era bueno o le hubiera dado un ataque de ver esa escena según cavilaba Gyuki.

– Es un lindo animal que tienes allí – resaltaba él con una media sonrisa. Vio como Itaku gruñía.

– Oh, gracias –

– Rikuo no me había comentado que tenías una mascota –

– No es una mascota. Verá… solo lo estoy cuidando por un tiempo. Esta algo lastimado, mire – le indicaba unos vendajes – en cuanto este bien, se irá. –

– Que noble de tu parte. Aunque se nota que es una buena mascota – vio como Itaku se hacía un ovillo apretado en el regazo de Kana, como si se aguantara las ganas de arrojársele encima. – Se llama Itaku, ¿verdad? ¿Porqué? –

– Oh, bueno… – la habían tomado con la guardia baja – Me pareció un buen nombre, es… lindo, si… eso… –

El abuelo se rasco un poco la barbilla antes de esbozar una sonrisita. Quizás si fuera un bonito nombre… Pero eso era más que una coincidencia para él.

– ¿Dulces? - ofreció rápidamente de un plato.

Kana acepto. Eran panecillos dulces así que tomando uno y partiéndolo a la mitad, le ofreció a la comadreja que acepto de buena gana y comía tranquilamente en su regazo mientras Kana por su parte comía con calma su porción. Y el comandante veía entretenido la escena.

– Veo que se llevan bien. Es un animalillo muy inteligente, _aparentemente_ – comento con sorna – ¿No crees Gyuki? –

El aludido bebió de su té, se puso de pie y se fue caminando por el pasillo.

– ¿Está molesto? – pregunto Kana

– Nah, que va. No es nada, se le pasará en un rato. –

Pero Itaku veía que algo andaba mal con el leal Gyuki. Se separo de Kana y a cuatro patas se fue a perseguirlo.

– I… Itaku, ¿A dónde vas? Ven aquí! –

– Oh, déjalo andar por aquí. Se ve que es un animalito muy bien portado, no creo que cause problemas – e Itaku lanzo un último gruñido amenazador al viejo antes de salir del cuartito e irse a arrimar con Gyuki, que lo encontro sentado al final del corredor y contemplando el árbol de Sakuras.

– Se puede saber a que estás jugando, Toono Youkai? – pregunto este cuando Itaku se le acerco.

– No estoy jugando. Esto es delicado. –

– ¿Entonces se puede saber que está pasando exactamente? –

Itaku ladeo su cabecita – ¿Rikuo no te ha contado? –

– Rikuo no ha dicho gran cosa. Pero por lo que veo has sido huésped de la joven. –

– Allí lo tienes. Además si Rikuo no ha dicho nada, entonces no es algo de que preocuparse. Confía en él. –

– Confío en el juicio de él. Pero ¿y la humana? –

– Ella sabe quién soy. ¿Rikuo sabe acerca de eso? –

– Que si ella conoce tu secreto, pues no. Aunque me parece que lo que le inquieta a Rikuo es que ella descubra tu verdadera naturaleza. ¿Sabes las historias que se cuentan de ella aquí? ¿Sabes su temor del chico sobre que ella se entere sobre su sangre youkai o cualquier cosa que pueda relacionarlo? –

– Es bastante evidente que lo he comprobado – comento sarcástico el animal. Las historias de la chica, imán de entes paranormales, eran muy ciertas. Si no podían ser suficientes pruebas el hecho que él la haya salvado de un youkai y ahora él estuviese viviendo con ella.

– ¿Y por que no le has dicho a Rikuo que ella ya sabe quién eres? Para acabar de una buena vez este circo –

_'Y con el mal humor de Rikuo'_ pensaba el hombre. Que Rikuo durmiera por las noches y dejara de caminar por su cuarto como león enjaulado por imaginarse que en cualquier momento su amiga le hablaría por teléfono, espantada diciéndole que había un Youkai en su habitación.

– No puedo – respondió tajantemente Itaku – y tú tampoco. – agrego decidido.

Gyuki arqueo una ceja, intrigado – ¿Por qué? –

– Ella me hizo prometer no decirle a Rikuo acerca de esto... No quiere que él se entere de mi identidad para no preocuparlo. Teme que él se altere por saber que ella tiene a un youkai como huésped. Por tanto tú tampoco puedes decírselo, a menos que quieras traicionar mis palabras y las de ella ¿O acaso deseas revelar todo y lastimar los sentimientos de la joven que procura el bienestar de Rikuo? La joven que no tiene la culpa para empezar por que su 'amigo' no le confiesa que él es el nieto de Nurarihyon y eso arreglaría muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, que yo no tendría que esconder 'supuestamente' mi identidad, o que él estuviera preocupado por que Kana estuviese rodeado de Youkais como ahora – comentaba expresivamente el animalito. Y a opinión de Gyuki, parecía estarse desahogando. Quizás Itaku no lo estaba pasando bien tampoco con esta situación.

Aunque más bien era por que los comentarios del viejo sobre lo linda mascota que era, lo estaban poniendo irritable.

– Así que… ¿Qué harás? –

Gyuki se quedo corto de palabras. Y la comadreja tenía un punto: Itaku le había tenido confianza de decirle que pasaba pero a la vez se veía envuelto en este círculo de promesas indirectamente. Decirle a Rikuo que la chica sabía perfectamente la identidad de Itaku era traicionar las nobles intenciones y esfuerzos por parte de ella. Y él no era hombre que rompía juramentos. Aunque de hecho lo mejor para el bienestar de Rikuo era calmarlo y decirle que no habría problema ni secretos entre Itaku y Kana ¿o no? Que se la llevaban a gusto, que no había que temer ¿Pero no complicaría el hecho por que quedaría claro que ella sabía que tiene a un chico en su habitación plena y conscientemente?

Aunque también era muy cierto que eso de dejar de ocultarle el secreto que él es un cuarto de Youkai simplificaría cosas, se ahorrarían malentendidos, se evitarían tontas situaciones como esta y…

Esperen.

Gyuki se masajeo una sien. Le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto y ya se estaba perdiendo. Y por lo visto Itaku se dio cuenta de esto.

El animalito puso solemnemente y en señal de comprensión una patita sobre el regazo de Gyuki. – Solo no le digas que ella ya sabe. Eso es todo. – decía de un modito como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años.

¿_Eso es todo_? ¿_Eso es todo_? Claro, perfecto! Pensaba el hombre. De hecho hubiera sido mejor que no se hubiera enterado de nada por que de no saber, él incluso habría insinuado algo a Rikuo sobre que no había ningún secreto o aconsejarlo en estos días sobre ese humor y no se preocupara, que eran imaginaciones suyas… bueno pues, algo que ayudara a la psique del chico!

Pero ahora no! Ni eso. No le quedaba de otra que ver al joven Nura y no decir nada, a fin de no soltar la verdad.

Gyuki suspiro. – Está bien. No diré nada. –

– Y que su abuelo tampoco lo haga – comento de mala cara el chico – Apuesto a que ya lo sabe. No dejes que eche todo por borda. –

– Me encargare que sea así. -

– Itaku! ¿Qué estás haciendo?– pregunto Kana preocupada al encontrar a Gyuki y a su comadreja en el pasillo, uno muy cerca de el otro. No estarían platicando… ¿o si?

Llevaba sus bolsas en mano aparentemente lista para irse. Hizo una breve reverencia a Gyuki sin motivo aparente. Quizás solo por el hecho que le infundía cierto temor… y respeto. Paso rápido de él y tomo a Itaku entre sus brazos.

– Espero no le haya causado molestias –

– En lo absoluto – respondió el hombre. Aunque bien sabía que el dolor de cabeza que tenía ahora era por culpa del bichejo peludo.

– Bueno. Con su permiso… me retiro – hizo otra leve reverencia – Y muchas gracias por él té, ojii-san – decía al abuelo cuando este salía de la habitación.

– No hay problema, no hay problema. Y no dudes en venir cualquier otro día que se te antoje. Y si es posible, con tu amiguito.– le acaricio la cabecita a Itaku y Kana no se dio cuenta, pero su mascotita mostro los colmillos – Cuida bien de él, es un buen animalito –

– Hai! -

Y tan rápido fue la retirada de Kana que Itaku no tuvo tiempo de darle un zarpazo al viejo en la cara.

Kana tenía prisa por que ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Eso no era bueno para Itaku.

– Que adorable se ve ese animalito con la jovencita – suspiraba.

– Comandante… –

– ¿Qué pasa ahora, Gyuki? – respondió un poco cansado.

– Itaku me pidió que usted no contará nada sobre lo que sabe la chica a Rikuo… –

– ¿Contarle qué? ¿Que Kana-chan es más lista de lo que él ingenuo de mi nieto cree? Nah! ¿Para que? ¡Esto es tan divertido! – rió – Rikuo se lo merece de todos modos por andar escondiendo cosas, jaja. En fin, iré a ver si ya están preparando la cena. Tengo hambre! –

Y sin mucha pena, el Comandante se fue dejando a Gyuki con sus pensamientos.

Bueno, cuando menos estaría seguro que nada de lo que se enteraron este día llegaría a otros oídos.

– Es linda! –

– Es una humana, idiota! –

– Pero sigue siendo linda ¿O no? –

– No seas estúpido –

Y llegando de quién sabe donde aparecieron Gozu y Mezu discutiendo sobre alguien, pero en cuanto vieron a Gyuki frente a ellos ambos guardaron silencio y saludaron dignamente.

– Ey, Ey Gyuki-sama… A que la chica que acaba de salir de aquí era linda ¿verdad? – pregunto Mezumaru entusiastamente.

– No molestes a Gyuki-sama con tonterías como esa, Mezu. Tanta algarabía por una simple humana – puso los ojos en blanco – Además ¿no se supone que también debías de haberte encargado de ella junto con los otros amigos de Rikuo en el spa, como te habían pedido? –

Gyuki medito esa última línea de Gozu profundamente.

– Gozu, Mezu… – llamo

– Hai! –

– Lo más prudente en estos momentos es que no comenten nada sobre ese incidente con la chica, en la presencia de Rikuo – pidió enfáticamente. – ni sobre lo de Kyuuso – agrego tras reflexionar un poco más. Dicho eso se retiro a su habitación.

Y era cierto. Lo mejor era que por unos días no recordarán nada sobre las veces que por su causa, la chica estuvo cerca de ser alimento de Youkais frente a Rikuo. No es que algo como eso ayudará mucho a la salud mental del joven.

– ¿Y a que viene eso? –

Gozu se encogió de hombros – A saber. Y… – volteando a ver a Mezu – Y ya sabes lo que dicen, esa chica es la humana de Rikuo. –

Mezu hizo una mueca de decepción – Jo. – después pareció notar algo –¿ Pero no se supone que ella le tiene pavor a los Youkais? –

– Claro, Por eso Rikuo es muy cobarde para decirle su secreto –

– ¿Entonces por que llevaba al Kamaitachi entre sus brazos? –

Gozu arqueó las cejas y después sonrió. – Pues creo que le han comido el mandado a Rikuo –

º º º º º º º

En las afueras de la casa.

Ryuuji iba dispuesto a decirle **todo** a Rikuo sobre este estúpido enredo y arreglar las cosas.

Los berreos que pegaba Yura en el departamento, debido a su disyuntiva entre dos promesas para mantener un secreto, que no tenía ya nada de secreto, lo estaban sacando de sus casillas.

Apenas iba llegando a la callejuela que llevaba al portón de los Nura cuando se quedo confundido al ver salir muy tranquila de la mansión a Kana y en brazos a Itaku.

– ¿Ryuuji-san? – pregunto, quedándose helada de la impresión pues no se lo esperaba allí. ¿Qué hacía él frente a la casa de Rikuo? Ella se aferro a Itaku temiendo lo peor

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto él hoscamente.

– Tomando el té con el C_omandante_… – comento Itaku con cierto sarcasmo y aparentemente sin importarle mucho la presencia del onmyouji frente a él.

Al ver que Kana no comprendía a quién se referían, el joven exorcista cayó en cuenta que no sabía nada aún sobre Nurarihyon…

– ¿Qué dijo? –

– Que Kana me _cuide_ muy bien... – volvió a responder el animal con cierto tono irritante.

No fue difícil adivinar que aparentemente el viejo sí sabía lo que se traían la chica y el Youkai. Si, el viejo lo sabía y conociendo al abuelo, Rikuo seguía sin saber y no sabría nunca posiblemente.

Solo significaba que el juego se hacía más grande.

Sin embargo como el tiempo se había ido volando, el anochecer llego y de pronto hubo un PUFF y una nubecilla de humo envolvió a Kana y Ryuuji.

– I… Itaku? – trato de hablar la chica pero fue aplastada por el peso del chico sobre ella. Básicamente lo tenía sentado sobre ella y este seguía con cara de pocos amigos por ser tratado como un animal domestico cualquiera por el abuelo de Rikuo.

Itaku suspiro, se puso de pie y con facilidad paro a Kana.

– Vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea – dijo temiendo que el grupo de Rikuo apareciese pronto.

Y sin tener tiempo de despedirse de Ryuuji, la chica fue arrastrada por el joven ayakashi con rapidez.

– Oye… Itaku… – comentaba Kana tras echarle un vistazo a este– Porque ahora que te has transformado… ¿Si tienes ropa puesta? –

Y cuando Ryuuji escucho ese inocente comentario a la distancia, parpadeo estupefacto.

* * *

Lo curioso de esto, es que en la idea original ni el Comandante ni Gyuki iban a tener pinta aquí. Y ha salido demasiado extenso esto.  
Y ya todo este enredo demasiado alargado, terminara en el que capitulo que viene.

Recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Saludos~


	4. Una familia onmyouji y sus inquietudes

**SECRET**

* * *

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

******Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Nurarihyon no Mago y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: ******Wakana no quedaría tan abandonada. ¿Si saben quién es Wakana, cierto?**

* * *

º

**Un mundo lleno de secretos… es un lugar lleno de personas que se angustian por nada y algunas otras que se entretienen por todo…**

º

º

_Las diferentes inquietudes que pueden preocupar a los onmyoujis._  
V PARTE

(Misma larga noche. Apartamento de Keikan Yura –y otros más, temporalmente– .)

Sabía que mudarse temporalmente al escueto departamento que rentaba su hermana en aquella ciudad, era una mala idea.

Cosas como el reducido espacio, el poco dinero disponible, las malas cenas y de vez en cuando las incomodas visitas de aquel mocoso youkai a aquella pequeña morada, fueron algunas de las cosas que pasaron por su mente cuando acepto de mala gana el ir a vivir con Yura (junto con Mamoru) Ambos habían ido para vigilar su entrenamiento y ofrecer una seguridad extra y proteger la integridad del único miembro de la Familia Keikan capaz de invocar el Hagun y de paso, echar mano de algunos youkais que andaban libres por alli haciendo de sus cosas y tras lo ocurrido en Kyoto, la actividad de _estas cosas_ se había incrementado.

Y él sabía que podría lidiar con todo eso. Pasarlo. _Tolerarlo_… quizás…

Pero **nada** en el mundo podría haberlo preparado para soportar la irritable situación que estaba viviendo en esos momentos: los berreos que pegaba su hermana desde el cuarto de baño era algo que no podía aguantar. No lo dejaban tomar un descanso antes de iniciar su guardia nocturna.

Lo peor, a parte, eran las risas y carcajadas que se escuchaban a la par de los lamentos. Igual desde el cuarto de baño.

Miro de reojo el reloj de pared. Apenas eran las 10 de la noche. La verdad a él le extrañaba que la casera o algún otro vecino del edificio no hubieran llegado ya a silenciar a su hermana. Las paredes eran tan delgadas que se podía escuchar todo. Y si hablaba de todo, era _todo_. Él ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse que muchas de las cosas que podría escuchar su hermanita podrían perturbar su mente. Incluso más que enfrentarse al mismo Seimei en persona o los traumas que podría haberle generado él mismo, tras haber tratado de matarla más de una vez durante los entrenamientos en la casa o cuando los obligaban a pasar tiempo de calidad.

Ryuuji chasqueó la lengua y entonces se levantó de mal humor de la única cama que había en la habitación. Se encamino al cuarto de baño y abrió de golpe la puerta sin siquiera tener la molestia de tocar antes de abrir.

Arrugo el ceño y torció la boca cuando un par de miradas se clavaron en él, a la expectativa.

– ¿Qué demonios…? – trato de preguntar al echar un rápido vistazo al pequeño compartimiento destinado al sanitario.

Ryuuji echo un rápida mirada al lugar y se encontró a su hermana: sentada sobre la tapa del retrete con una maraña de cabello debido a que se lo estaba jalando y unas lágrimas de cocodrilo rodando por su cara. Por otra parte se encontraba Hidemoto, recostado plácidamente sobre la tina de baño entre un manojo de sábanas.

– Oh, Ryuuji-kun. ¿Por fin has decidido tomar parte de esta amena charla? – Pregunto Hidemoto con voz cantarina y alegre desde el interior, ignorando la cara de irritación del chico y el hecho que ni siquiera le había respondido. Volteo a ver a Yura nuevamente y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado – A ver… déjame ver si entendí todo esto. – decía él entusiasta – Entonces significa que esta amiga tuya, Kana-chan, ya sabe que su mascotita es un youkai pero no quiere que Rikuo-kun se entere, pero ella no sabe que él ya sabe eso. – Se explicaba embelesadamente – Y Rikuo-kun no sabe que ella ya sabe que el animalito es un youkai y supuestamente él no quiere que ella se entere, pero da el caso que él no sabe que ella ya sabe su secretito. Oh, por los ancestros! Esto es encantador, simplemente encantador! – y volvió a reír. – Y si mal no recuerdo… – trato de continuar hablando pero la risa le ganaba un poco… – Kana-chan mucho menos sabe que Rikuo-kun es un youkai! –

– Solo un _cuarto_ de youkai – corrigió de mala gana el joven hermano.

– Como sea. – replico Hidemoto restándole importancia al mero detalle – Esto es una situación muy divertida ¿No creen? –

Si, Ryuuji estaba que se partía de la risa igual que él.

– ¿Divertida? ¿Qué tiene de divertido? ¡Yo no le veo la gracia! – grito desesperada Yura de pronto – ¡¿Que no comprendes? –

– Lo que yo no comprendo – intervino Ryuuji entonces – es porque has tenido que invocar a _este_ sujeto para esta estúpida situación! – reclamaba mientras señalaba sin educación al susodicho. Hidemoto no se inmuto por el poco respeto. Al contrario, parecía muy entretenido y siguió sonriendo.

– Necesitaba hablar con alguien de este problema – se defendió ella.

– Ya lo hablaste conmigo ¿O no? –

– Necesito a alguien que me escuche atentamente sin que se esté quejando –

– Pues esta también Mamoru – replicó.

– Tampoco necesito a alguien que me de consejos que involucren a matar a todos los implicados en el problema –

A Ryuuji, a estas alturas del partido, no le desagradaba del todo la idea descabellada de su amigo para solucionar el bendito problema aniquilando a todos. Meneo la cabeza deshaciéndose de ideas tentadoras. Los trastornos de Yura eran contagiosos. – Pues no creo que él te de una mejor solución – comento indicando con la cabeza a Hidemoto mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

– ¿Como no? – terció él - Pero si es tan simple – Yura miro con esperanza al sujeto – Guarda silencio~ – dijo con tranquilidad

Yura se quedo en blanco un instante viendo que era lo único que iba a decir.

– ¿Eso qué? – apenas articulo incrédula ella.

–Oh, vamos. Simplemente no le digas a ninguno de los dos lo que el otro ya sabe sobre el inocente animalito. Hazle caso a tus amiguitos y quedate calladita.~ –

– De inocente animalito no tiene nada _ese_ Youkai –volvió a corregir Ryuuji sin evitar pensar que si todo el asunto fuera así de sencillo, no estaría sufriendo ni hubiera intentado aclarar todo el malentendido de una buena vez por su cuenta. El 'preocupado' hermano volteo a ver a Yura que se había quedado pasmada durante un pequeño lapso. Vio entonces que comenzaba a hiperventilar.

_– Y allí vamos –_ pensó Ryuuji mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Sencillo? ¿Cómo que así de sencillo? – comenzaba a hablar ella con cierto tono de exaltación en su voz – ¿Qué guarde silencio? ¿Qué no diga nada? ¿Qué pasará cuando el otro se entere que el otro ya sabía el secreto sobre Itaku?. ¿Que pasara si se molestan el uno con otro? ¿que pasara si dejan de ser amigos? Podría pasar que incluso Ienaga-san se enterara cual es la identidad de Nura-kun! E Ienaga-san le tiene pavor a los youkais! Y… y… Oh, santo cielo! – comentaba aterrada enterrándose las uñas en la cara de la pura angustia.

Por un momento Ryuuji y Hidemoto pensaron que a Yura le daría un ataque.

– Si ellos dejarán de ser amigos ¿Sería por mi culpa? ¿Que podrían decir de mí? Que les estaba ocultando cosas a los dos. Que yo podía haber evitado toda esta horrible situación. Que si no hubiera guardado silencio nada de esos problemas pasarían… Nura-kun está preocupado por lo que podría pasarle a Ienaga-san si ella se entera e Ienaga-san se preocupa que Rikuo se entere. No no no… Tengo que evitar todo esto – se paro de pronto de su asiento de baño pero apenas lo hizo se dejó caer nuevamente – Pero le prometí a ambos que guardaría sus secretos y no puedo romper mis juramentos. Un Keikan no rompe nunca sus juramentos. Quizás mi hermano pero yo no. Si rompo mis promesas el abuelo se enfadaría conmigo, vendría en las noches a regañarme en sueños… Y Nura-kun no confiaría en mi ni en mis habilidades, e Ienaga-san se enfadaría conmigo y no seria justo, Itaku-san… Itaku-san me perdería respeto… –

Y Yura siguió balbuciendo tonterías sin prestarle atención a los otros.

– Oh, Yura-chan. Tu determinación es admirable. – alabo el 13avo.

– No es momento de admirar eso. Deja de darle ánimos, la próxima vez se arrojara por la ventana si sigue con este dilema y a mi no me dejará dormir en toda la noche, _otra vez_. - decía molesto el moreno mientras veía como su hermana hablaba sola y se sermoneaba así misma. Yura solía tener esos arranques de histeria cada dos por tres.

– Mhmmm. – Hidemoto se llevo una mano a su barbilla analizando la situación – A ver... Yura-chan, ¿Qué tiene de malo que ellos **no** sepan lo que el otro ya sabe? –

Ella levanto la vista como tratando de enfocarse

– Porque se están preocupando innecesariamente. Nura-kun se preocupa por cosas que no son e Ienaga-san teme que Nura-kun no tome a bien todo esto… Y yo no soporto tener que verlos en la Escuela a diario y ver que ellos no han podido entablar una conversación normal debido al temor de sacar a la luz el tema de Itaku-san. Se evitan y se distancian. _Esto_ está afectando su amistad. No puedo soportar verlos así y no hacer nada – lloriqueo.

_– Yo no soporto verte así tampoco y tener que aguantarte sin poder hacer nada – _pensó sarcásticamente su hermano.

Hidemoto volvió a hablar – ¿No te complicas mucho? –

– ¿Yo? ¿Complicarme? ¿Como? Pues si yo les dijera entonces… aunque ellos se enojarán conmigo… pero ya no estarían ocultándose el uno del otro…aunque si sale todo mal por abrir la boca… seria mi culpa… pero si no digo nada y todo empeora… también sería mi culpa y…. –

Hidemoto y Ryuuji contemplaban tristemente como Yura volvia a hablar a si misma, enredándose cada vez más en sus argumentos, llegando a ninguna parte y solo mortificándose más.

Ambos suspiraron rendidos. Yura no tenía remedio. Por esta noche.

– Creo que no tiene otra solución más que solo que el chico youkai deje de vivir con la joven humana, para alivio del Joven Comandante – comentaba de forma distraída Hidemoto, viendo que Yura era caso perdido. Estaba algo despreocupado hasta que recordó que allí también se encontraba Ryuuji – ¿Y porque no has arreglado este asunto tú mismo? – pregunto con perspicacia.

Ryuuji lo miro con mala cara – Tampoco puedo… – respondió apenas de forma audible, con cierta vergüenza e irritación en su tono de voz – también lo prometí. –

Hidemoto parpadeo confundido sin caber de la sorpresa. – ¿Y _tú_ no has roto tu promesa a estas alturas? – pregunto asombrado e incrédulo.

El 13avo podría esperarse que la pequeña Yura-chan guardara el secreto hasta la tumba. Pero que Ryuuji no haya dicho ni pío en todo el asunto ni siquiera para zafarse de esta pesada situación, ya era raro. Conociendo que su querido descendiente podía ser demasiado ladino y embustero algunas ocasiones.

Y el chico lo hubiera golpeado al sentirse ofendido, pero eso de golpear a personas no vivas y aparte, miembrode la familia, es algo que incluso era bajo para él.

Yura corto su charla cuando pego un grito y atentaba de darse de golpes en la cabeza con el lavabo así que su benevolente hermano la tomo por el cuello de la playera y la llevo hacia afuera del baño, ante la divertida mirada de Hidemoto que solo opto por seguir sus movimientos.

– Ha sido suficiente de tus dramas – le comentaba, pero ella solo seguía con sus mortificaciones – ¡Mamiru! – Llamo de pronto el moreno.

De pronto se abrió la puerta corrediza de un gran y viejo ropero que se encontraba dentro del cuarto y Mamiru asomo la cabeza de dentro.

– ¿Si? –

– Cambio de planes. Tú dormirás en el cuarto de baño. Yura dormirá en el armario esta noche. –

Y a su voz, sin preguntar ni por qué ni como, el joven pelinaranja se salió del mueble, con paso lento y encorvado fue a encerrarse al cuarto de baño.

Hidemoto no perdió vista de eso ni de cómo Ryuuji arrojaba a Yura dentro del armario lleno de edredones y cerró la puerta.

– ¡Onii-chan, sácame de aquí!. –

– Lo haré cuando tengas que irte a la escuela –

– ¡Tengo que ir al baño! –

– Estuviste metida allí más de una hora. Lástima. –

– ¡Onii-chan! –

– A callar – Ordenó. Al dar la media vuelta se encontró que Hidemoto estaba mirando fijamente algo en la repisa de la pared – ¿Y tu que estas mirando? –

Así que esta es Ienaga-san… - comentaba de forma distraída mientras veía una foto grupal del Escuadrón Paranormal. Hidermoto se le notaba serio y parecía estar analizando la foto. Ryuuji supuso que se trataba de algo prudente o sospechoso respecto a las amistades de Yura así que guardo silencio. Hidemoto volteo a verlo seria y fijamente de un modo que lo destanteo un poco.

– Ahora comprendo por qué no has roto tu promesa, Ryuuji-kun. – comentaba con cierto tono lúgubre y entonces agregó… – La chica es una monada!. Mira que tus gustos no andan tan errados. Si una chica tan linda como ella me pidiera guardar un secreto, tampoco podría negarme Ajajajaja – se carcajeo sin descaro para rematar.

Y el chico moreno, Ryuuji… él, bueno… él se quedó allí clavado al piso viendo como Hidemoto se reía… de él.. Ese sujeto, _ese tipo_… pensaba que él… por ella… que por eso… pero si el 13 avo era un… un… un… No tenía palabras como para describir lo que pensaba de él y el asco que le daba su simple idea…

– Carambas! Me pregunto por qué Nurarihyon consigue quedarse siempre con las guapas! Tengo que reconocer que Youhime en verdad era una preciosidad y ahora el nieto sigue sus pasos. Aunque no conozco a su madre pero digamos que su padre tampoco andaba en malos pasos si hablamos que había escogido a Otome… No opinas igual Ryuuji-kun…? Jajaja… –

Y la única respuesta que Hidemoto obtuvo fue el portazo que dio Ryuuji al salir echo una furia del apartamento.

– Ara, ara… Estos jóvenes de hoy en día – sonrió indulgentemente el hombre. De repente recordó algo. Abrió un poco la puerta del armario y vio que Yura se había quedado dormida. Sonrió. Entonces fue a la puerta del baño y no escucho ruido alguno. Como ente paranormal podría atravesar esa insignificante puerta y echar un vistazo. Pero aún tenía respeto por la privacidad. Así que toco.

– Ne, Mamiru-kun ¿Estás bien? –

Y tras un instante de silencio se escuchó como jalaban la palanca del inodoro.

Hidemoto tomo eso por un sí y sonriente estuvo satisfecho de llevar a cabo bien su labor de niñera. En lo que Ryuuji se tranquilizaba y regresaba a casa. Después de todo, esos niños eran su familia. Con todo y sus defectos, paranoias, indiferencias y mal humor, pero eran su responsabilidad.

Momentos como este se preguntaba por qué nunca se había dado tiempo de formar su propia familia mientras estuvo vivo.

El youkai no supo que fue lo que le golpeo cuando un joven exorcista se apareció por su camino y lo extermino en un santiamén apenas este se atravesó frente a él.

Ryuuji estaba de mal humor y lo desquitaría con cualquier miserable criaturita paranormal que se le atravesase.

Ya tenía suficiente con los chillidos de su hermana. Pero ahora soportar las ocurrencias de Hidemoto ya era el colmo. Al diablo! Prefería irse a su guardia nocturna de una vez en ese caso.

Lamentablemente el aire frio de la noche no le ayudaba mucho a serenarse del todo.

¿Cómo ese viejo podría insinuar que él, Ryuuji, se dejó manejar por una chica solo porque es linda y tiene la boba idea de que ella le gustaba?

¡Y con un demonio!

Como si él tuviera tiempo para esa clase de cosas. ¡Por favor!

Él tenía cosas que cumplir, cosas que realizar, cosas que alcanzar.

Cosas tan triviales como verse inmerso en cualquier tipo de relación con el sexo opuesto era estúpido y una pérdida innecesaria de tiempo y esfuerzo por su parte.

Jamás se había interesado mucho a socializar con el otro género. No más de lo debido con aquellas chicas del colegio, aquellas que formaban parte del clan, las de limpieza, sus tutoras, sus tías y demás miembros políticos del Clan, y claro está: Su madre y su hermana.

Fuera de eso no tenía mayor motivo o interés en socializar o entablar relación con aquellas débiles y chillonas criaturitas con el cerebro mortalmente afectado por estrógenos. Claro, reiterando nuevamente, a excepción de su madre y su hermana (que no dejaba de ser patéticamente inútil y débil en ocasiones) pero para su gusto, y aunque lo negara, Yura estaba fuera de esa muchedumbre llamada especie femenina. Yura no era muy femenina, quizás eso afectara un poco el juzgarla como mujer.

Tampoco le era útil ni necesario comprender a las mujeres. No cuando tenía que comprender mejor la mente de sus eternos enemigos, los youkais.

Así como para él solo podía existir el blanco y el negro para catalogar los seres en este mundo y la nula existencia de los grises. Así eran los hombres y mujeres para él. Él formaba parte de un color y las mujeres de otro del cual no se molestaba en conocer.

Así que no podía comprender por cualquier problema que le estuviera perturbando que la gente, así como el 13avo, hacían referencia que su malestar se trataba de un problema de faldas.

Joder. Que no.

Como si él alguna vez en su vida haya dado indicio de que siquiera conociera o le importara la existencia de _esas_…

Él necesitaba todo su ser, mente, cuerpo y hormonas incluidas para enfocarse en su entrenamiento.

Féminas, cero.

Solo porque haya cedido un poco con la chica Ienaga no significaba que fuera por alguna cosa más.

¿Qué ella le gustaba? ¿Se atrevían a especular?

La chica no le gustaba. No.

Es más, ella le irritaba. El solo recordar que estaba pasando un pequeño infierno en su casa a causa de ella, le amargaba la boca. Tenía otras cosas que ocuparse que el estar soportando a Yura y sus histerias.

Para él, Ienaga Kana, era una molestia. Era una chica un tanto sosa, débil e inútil. Una chica más del montón, un bulto innecesario, como aquellas de las cuales pasan a su alrededor y no les dedica más de cinco segundos en verla solo lo suficiente como para descartar la idea de que tuviera una actitud sospecha o alguna aura extraña. Y lo único que merecía la pena de recordar de ella es que era amiga de su hermana (que ciertamente su hermana no tenía muchas amistades, así que no era muy difícil olvidarla), aparte que era una persona cercana a aquel niño youkai (que también le caía muy mal) No tenía algún punto fuerte el cual recordara, no tenía presencia ni dejaba una fuerte impresión, algo mediocre y con una mentalidad un tanto alterada con todo su discurso sobre youkais buenos y malos, con una voluntad algo fácil de quebrar y un sentido común algo trastornado… ¿Que ella tenía buena pinta? ¿Qué iba a saber eso él?

Y después de pensar todo eso sobre ella… Ahora más que nunca se sentía irritado por qué entonces no comprendía porque había aceptado a guardar su secreto.

Incluso aún ahora Hidemoto tenía razón. A estas alturas del partido él aún no rompía su juramento.

Y la verdad es que sí, ya lo había intentado en desenmascarar todo este pleito.

Pero no podía encontrar un momento a solas con el chico youkai. En la escuela estaba tanto con Yura y Kana. Saliendo de esta regresaba a casa con Kana. Y no podía localizarlo en otras horas por que el joven se la pasaba ocupado haciendo cosas que su reciente posición como Comandante le involucraban ¿Cuales eran? Como si le importara saberlo, el punto es que no lograba ubicarlo. Y para acabar, que por lo visto el Comandante, el abuelo del chico youkai, ya sabía del asunto y no había movido ni un dedo. Eso suponía que no podría involucrarse mucho y deshacer el entretenimiento del viejo.

Iba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que alguien lo había llamando a sus espaldas…

– ¿Ryuuji-san? –

Y los dientes casi le chirriaron de apretar la mandíbula al escuchar esa voz tan familiar.

_- Ryuuji-san, Ryuuji-san… -_

¡Con un demonio! Le quedaba claro que _ella_ se sabía su nombre de pila a la perfección pero ¿que no podría decirle un simple 'Hola' o un 'Buenas Noches' cada vez que se lo encontrara?

No pudo evitar suspirar con hastío cuando dio la media vuelta y vio frente a si a la famosa Kana y al famoso Itaku, en forma humana.

Kana se encontraba recargada en el muro de una fachada de una de las casas del vecindario, con cierta expresión de sorpresa al verlo a él. Mientras, Itaku se encontraba cerca de ella, acuclillado a su lado y aparentemente comiendo un sándwich.

Por la hora que era, la zona y la forma en la que estaban vestidos le llamo la atención.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – casi ladro el moreno. Pregunta que ya parecía un hábito por esos días cada vez que se los encontraba.

/ La apesumbrada aura que rodeaba a Kana se esfumó. – Aquí vivo – respondió a la defensiva con cierta molestia.

Itaku sin sentirse amedrentado, termino por degustar el pedazo de sandwich que tenía en la boca. Se puso de pie y encaro al moreno, aunque este fuera un poco más alto que él.

– No es de tu incumbencia – le reto.

Ryuuji de sí ya andaba de mal humor y este sujeto le estaba empeorando su actitud.

– Oh… parece que sigues con ese impertinente carácter, bola de pelos. ¿Es que acaso aún no te han domesticado bien? –

– El que parece que necesita clases de modales es otra persona… – Itaku sabía que no tendría mucha oportunidad contra él. No había traído consigo sus armas porque Kana no se lo había permitido. Sus cuchillas estaban perfectamente sanas, salvas e inútiles bajo el colchón de ella.

Aun así Ryuuji, por la cercanía con su odioso rival, pudo detectar que el chico youkai expedía un aroma a shampoo y su cabello aún estaba húmedo, lo que significaba que no tenía mucho de haberse bañado… Aparte que traía una muda de ropa que le quedaba algo holgada pero aparentemente limpia. Si Kana estaba teniendo problemas en como disimular que estaba viviendo con un chico youkai en su casa, pues no lo aparentaba y aun así la estaba pasando mejor que él conviviendo con su hermana.

Y hablando de la susodicha benefactora, la castaña se interpuso entre las miradas asesinas del par de jóvenes logrando separarlos.

– Ryuuji-san, ¡basta! Tú me habías prometido que no molestarías a Itaku –

– Si yo fuera tú, no tentaría mi suerte… – se burló por lo bajo.

– Oh, un onmyouji que no cumple su palabra? ¿Qué novedad? – sonrió con sorna el kamaitachi.

– Bueno, como vez, no soy muy diferente de los tuyos al parecer, ¿eh? – respondió mordazmente el otro.

Kana pudo haber jurado que la mirada de Itaku se afilo y el cabello de la nuca se le erizaba mientras Ryuuji tenía una fría expresión a pesar de la sonrisa en su cara, con un aura que no auguraba nada bueno.

– Suficiente los dos. – volvió a irrumpir la chica pero esta vez dándoles un empujón. - Ryuuji-san, deja de estar provocando a Itaku, e Itaku, deja de seguirle el juego. –

Ambos se miraron por última vez con una mirada de odio y después se separaron. Kana suspiro aliviada pero inmediatamente le lanzo una mirada asesina a Itaku.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto este confundido.

– Itaku, no estás en condiciones de estar buscando pleitos. Mira, tus vendajes se han vuelto a remover. A este paso nunca te recuperarás –

– Je. ¿La mascotita se ha portado mal? - comento sarcástico el exorcista. Y se ganó otra mala mirada de Kana aunque la ignoro. – De todos modos – continuo él – se puede saber que están haciendo aquí – pregunto de mal humor.

– Yo vivo aquí – respondió ella a la defensiva.

– ¿En la calle? – pregunto con burla. Kana le lanzo otra mala mirada que indicaba que no estaba de humor con sus estúpidos comentarios.

Ryuuji levanto una ceja de contrariedad. Usualmente la chica era dócil y controlable. Pero ahora parecía querer romper ese esquema.

– Por supuesto que no – respondió ofendida. – Solo acompaño a Itaku en su merienda. – y apenas dicho eso se escuchó como el chico youkai chupaba sonoramente de la pajilla del cartón de un jugo, sin sentirse avergonzado por su poca etiqueta.

– Hoy le toco cenar en la calle. – se burló – Aunque supongo que debe de estar acostumbrándose a eso de ser tratado como animal doméstico. – murmuro el chico Keikan.

Kana volvió a verlo con cara de pocos amigos y con un tono poco amigable le advirtió

– Ryuuji-san. – siseó. Sin embargo de repente cambio su ceño de enfado y suspiro tan profundamente que ambos chicos clavaron su vista en ella – Como sea… ¿Saben qué? Hoy no tengo ganas de discutir con nadie. Hagan lo que se les dé la gana – y dicho eso, se fue a sentar junto a la barda con las rodillas en el pecho y apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas flexionadas.

La actitud de la chica esta noche estaba desconcertándolo por completo así que la Existencia Blanca cuestiono a la Existencia Negra que qué pasaba con la Existencia Gris. Es decir, Ryuuji puso cara de confusión y pregunto con un gesto a Itaku que qué demonios pasaba con la chica. El 'saco de pulgas' cavilo unos instantes mientras sorbía insistentemente del popote y tras un rato, se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no tenía ni idea.

– Quizás fue algo que dijo – comento más para sí que para su enemigo – Pero la mitad del tiempo no escucho todo lo que habla. – explico con naturalidad.

Ryuuji podía entender que eso era comprensible. Le pasaba lo mismo con Yura.

Carambas.

Ryuuji estaba particularmente de mal humor, lleno de intenciones de descargar su enfado con quién sea y como sea y se topa con esta chica que no le dejaba liberarse a su antojo de su rabía.

¿Quién se creía para andarlo callando?

¿Su madre?

O peor aún…. ¿Su hermana?

Y entonces pareció que Ryuuji comprendió algo muy importante.

¿Lo mismo que con Yura? Pensó.

Kana volvió a suspirar pero se puso de pie, se quitó el polvo de sus ropas.

– Creo que es hora de regresar Itaku o mis padres se darán cuenta que no estoy... –

Recogió todas las envolturas de comida tiradas en el piso en una bolsa, le quito la pajilla de la boca a Itaku mientras volteaba a ver a Ryuuji por unos insntantes como analizándolo un poco.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto él

Kana tomo la lata de jugo que tenía entre sus manos y se la dio a él.

– ¿Y esto? –

Kana se encogió de hombros – No sé… solo me dio la impresión de que hoy estuvieras particularmente gruñón por hambre. Lo mismo le pasa a Itaku – explicaba ignorando por completo el gruñido de inconformidad del youkai a sus espaldas. – Andar con el estómago vacío a estas horas no es sano. Yura-chan se preocuparía – agrego naturalmente.

Kana hizo una muy leve reverencia y se encamino rumbo a su casa, jalando a Itaku con ella al sujetarle de la holgada playera deportiva que él tenía encima.

A Ryuuji le pareció que mientras se marchaban, Kana decía algo sobre poder llegar a su habitación sin romperse el cuello mientras subía por la ventana e Itaku a su vez comentaba algo de subirla el mismo en su espalda y tras eso… todo lo demás que se decían se perdía por la distancia en el viento de la noche.

El joven onmyouji siguió un poco más allí clavado en el piso hasta dejar de verlos. Y entonces sonrió.

Se quitó unos mechones de cabello del rostro y dio media vuelta rumbo a su departamento. Con suerte Yura ya estaría bien dormida y Hidemoto, aburrido, se habría esfumado. Sería un dolor en el trasero tener que ir al baño teniendo a Mamoru allí atrincherado pero nada que no se pudiera resolver.

Se sentía hasta cierto punto a gusto y aliviado. ¿Por qué?

Por una estúpida y sencilla razón.

Porque ya no tenía encima la molestia de por qué Kana Ienaga tenía cierto poder sobre él y eso no iba más allá de un inocente hecho, que no se acercaba siquiera a las enfermizos y odiosos comentarios de Hidemoto.

Si 'accedía' a las irreverencias y torpezas de Kana, no tendrían que ver por una linda cara o una dulce actitud, era porque muy en el fondo de su mente, su subconsciente, le había engañado brutalmente.

Porque para él, en el fondo, Kana le recordaba mucho a su hermana, Yura.

Y aunque le doliera el orgullo admitirlo, ganar una batalla contra Yura no siempre era fácil. Porque dolorosamente, el instinto de hermano mayor y protector era innato en él, tan ligado en su persona como su perfil de frío exorcista.

No es que lo fuera admitir.

Ni que se lo fuese a decir a Hidemoto para que lo dejara de molestar.

Solo que ahora sus comentarios no lo sulfurarían tanto como antes. Por qué en el fondo, igual y lo sabe, que no es cierto.

Y con esa duda fuera de su mente, arrojando la lata de jugo al cielo y atrapándola en el aire, sonrió por su triunfo. Bueno, cuando menos era una cosa menos que preocuparse.

Abrió la lata y bebió del jugo.

Apenas lo probo y torció la boca.

Claro que era un hecho que Kana le recordaba un tanto a Yura, y hasta allí. Su hermana cuando menos sabía que el jugo de toronja era el que más odiaba.

* * *

No termino aquí, de serlo sería un capitulo tediosamente largo y fatal.  
Queda pendiente la parte de Itaku después de todo =P.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios: **° ozora no hime, Kuro Neko Angel, Lady Neko, o0oFreyao0o & MangaFreak3 **_(Thanks for your kind words) _

Recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.

Saludos


	5. El problema de la mascota 'Epilogo'

**SECRET**

* * *

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

Demore más de lo planeado con esto.

Pero también resulto mucho más largo de lo que imagine en un principio.

Así que para ya no colocar otro capítulo a parte y tomando todas las ideas que me llegaron, las coloque todas aquí junto con un 'Epilogo'.

******Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Nurarihyon no Mago y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Simple, Itaku y Ryuuji aparecerían más en escena.**

* * *

º

**Un mundo lleno de secretos… es todo menos aburrido…**

º

º

_El problema de la mascota, perdón, Itaku._  
VI PARTE

(Otras dos noches después. Mansión Nura.)

La noche apenas había llegado cuando Itaku hacía arribo a la mansión Nura y fue cosa que tomo por sorpresa a algunos de los que habitaban el lugar, pues no cabían de incredulidad al verlo pasar tan tranquilo por los pasillos de la residencia.

Se levantó un revuelo general que le fastidio de camino a la Sala Principal de reuniones, donde lo aguardaba _aquella_ persona, de seguro.

– Itaku – grito alguien – Tú, pequeño bribón, ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? Hace días que no dabas la cara y ahora te apareces como sin nada, sin saludar! – la persona gritona no era otra más que Awashima, que al igual que él, ya se había transformado al caer la noche.

– He estado ocupado – le respondió este secamente.

– ¿Dónde andabas? Pensábamos darte por muerto – esta vez era Amezou.

– He tenido… unos contratiempos. – contesto sin inmutarse.

– ¿Contratiempos? ¡Carambas! ¡Y ahora así le dicen a irse de juerga con una chica! –

Itaku se quedó lívido por un breve instante. Se detuvo en seco y todos aquellos Youkais que le seguían chocaron contra su espalda. El Kamaitachi volteo a verlos por sobre su hombro y con cierto tono peligroso, pregunto – ¿Cómo dices? –

¿A poco ya _todos_ en la Casa Principal sabían lo de Kana? Si era así, rodarían cabezas por los boca flojas.

– Pues es lo que todos dicen! ¿Qué no es cierto? – Pregunto confundida Awashima.

– ¿Y se puede saber quién es tu dadivosa benefactora? –

Itaku siguió su camino con un gruñido por respuesta a la pregunta. Se soltó de todos los metiches y se abrió paso hasta la Sala. No llevaba ni cinco minutos en esa residencia y ya tenía deseos de regresar a la casa de Kana. No es que fuera el paraíso vivir con ella, pero estando allí, estaba lejos de este infierno.

Una vez en la Sala de Reuniones abrió la puerta, entro por ella y la cerro tras él. La habitación estaba a oscuras a excepción de la luz de luna que se filtraba por el papel que cubría la madera.

– Rikuo – saludo Itaku con un gesto de la cabeza al encontrar a este sentado en el medio de la habitación. El joven Nura seguía en su forma humana. Debido a sus mezclas de sangres, el convertirse en su forma nocturna era más entrada la noche que a él.

– Itaku… – respondió cordialmente Rikuo…

La comadreja se sentó frente a él con cierta discreción…

Y allí se quedaron… contemplándose mutuamente, sin decirse nada más y dejando que el incómodo silencio se interpusiera entre ellos. Rikuo se le notaba confuso e inquieto, Itaku, por su parte, se le notaba hasta cierto punto tranquilo pero daba la impresión de estar listo para atacar o defenderse… cualquiera que fuera el caso.

Mientras, fuera, todos se arremolinaban para ver si era posible escuchar algo y sus cuchicheos podían oírse perfectamente. Y el hecho que no se oyera nada, les estaba empezando a impacientar. Esperaban una guerra verbal, no una guerra de miradas.

El palpable silencio estaba comenzando a hastiarlos…

– Itaku ¿Ha… pasado algo interesante? – pregunto Rikuo un poco ronco.

– No sé tú. – respondió tajantemente – Tú me has llamado esta noche. – y entonces se encogió de hombros al responder.

– Oh, si – comento apenado.

Otros penosos cinco minutos de silencio. Y así hubiera seguido de no ser que la puerta se abrió de golpe y todos los Youkais que estaban fisgoneando cayeron dentro de la habitación. Y entre toda la turba apareció Zen, de pie y en la cara una expresión furibunda.

– ¡Maldita sea! – vocifero lo más que pudo con sus no muy sanos pulmones – Van a decir algo de una buena vez o seguirán como idiotas aquí perdiendo el tiempo, mirándose el uno al otro nada más – reclamo. – ¡YukiOnna! – llamo entonces.

– ¿H-Hai? –

– ¡Trae Sake! –

– ¡Hai! –

Rikuo e Itaku, que habían sido tomados con la guardia baja, no tuvieron tiempo de objetar cuando Zen se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre y se sentó frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido a más no poder.

– Arreglemos este estúpido malentendido de una buena vez: Itaku – Zen señalo peligrosamente al susodicho con su dedo – Rikuo quiere que te largues de la casa de esa humana de una vez por todas, aunque tú no quieras. Y lo más rápido posible. –

Los dos muchachos se quedaron en blanco durante 5 segundos y entonces…

– ¿Qué? – preguntaron al unisonó ambos jóvenes con sorpresa mirando a Zen. Parpadearon un segundo y voltearon a verse entre sí con el ceño un poco fruncido pero confundidos – ¿Qué tú quieres qué? –se preguntaron entre sí al mismo tiempo. – ¿De qué estás hablando? – volvieron a coincidir sus palabras – Espera un segundo… – abrieron sus ojos algo espantados de tal coordinación en sus pensamientos – Argh! – y con impaciencia terminaron pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

Rikuo suspiro cansinamente – Zen-san, por favor. ¿No puedes dejar que me encargue yo mismo de mis problemas?– pregunto con cierta impaciencia y acomodándose las gafas.

Itaku pensó lo mismo. En primer lugar no le gustaba la gente que se involucraba en problemas ajenos y segundo, no le gustaban aquellos que trataban de resolverlos asuntos que no eran suyos, principalmente gente que trataba de arreglar _sus_ problemas.

– Joder, Rikuo! – Exclamo ofendido Zen – ¡Esto apremia! Y a la gente de la casa le urge arreglar este bendito problema. ¡No se puede esperar hasta que te armes de valor para encararlo! ¿No tienes idea de la importancia de esto? –

Rikuo e Itaku levantaron una ceja de admiración mientras miraban con cara de pura perplejidad a Zen. Casi como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Pero de la forma en la que él hablaba del problema, parecía como si fuese asunto de vital jerarquía o gravedad que por un instante ambos pensaron si estaban hablando del mismo caso... o Zen ya se estaba deschavetando de la cabeza por su enfermedad y estaba confundiendo las cosas.

– Tampoco es como si fuera de vida o muerte – murmuro por lo bajo Itaku.

La forma en la que Zen volteo a verlo de reojo le espanto un poco. Zen estaba mortalmente serio. – Tú no tienes derecho de hablar aquí, pequeña comadreja… – siseo con desdén. E Itaku parpadeo patidifuso.

– Pero Zen-san. Tampoco es para exagerar. – trato de intervenir Rikuo.

– Tu tampoco hables de lo que no sabes – le hablo en un tono un poco más afable pero igual de sulfuroso y algo agrio.

Si Zen los hubiera mordido, ni les hubiera extrañado, era lo único que faltaba.

– No es la forma de arreglar las cosas, Zen –

Y ahora era el turno de Gyuuki de intervenir. Sin ser invitado, paso entre la bola de curiosos que rodeaban la habitación y tomo asiento frente a Zen, quedando Itaku y Rikuo rodeados por ambos mayores.

– ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? La gente no puede andar tranquila debido a las histerias de Rikuo. – Respondió Zen mientras que el Joven Comandante no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Itaku lo miro con cara de incredulidad – ¡No es justo que se desquiten con uno! ¡Y por una chica! Humana! Gyuuki, ¿comprendes eso?– exclamo dolido y sumamente indignado el enfermizo subordinado – ¡Por una chica! –

Tsurara que acababa de llegar con el sake, se puso a consolar a Zen que estaba al borde de las lágrimas de pura indignación.

– Zen-sama tiene razón. ¿Tanta algarabía por una mujer…? –

– Las mujeres son problemáticas… –

– Ustedes dos a callar – silenció Kubinashi a un par de pequeños demonios.

– Oh, Rikuo-sama ya está en esa edad~ Jojojo –

– Kejouro..– Kubinashi contemplo con resignación a su compañera entonces.

Gyuki negó un poco con la cabeza ante la bulla generada. Lo más prudente era poner un poco de orden antes de que alguien más saliese lastimado de la psique, como él, por ejemplo.

– Todo con debido orden – sugirió.

Rikuo suspiro para serenarse. Era suficiente tener a Zen metido en esto, pero ¿Gyuuki? En fin.

– Itaku – comenzó mientras se acomodaba las gafas – ¿Porque no _me_ habías contado que estabas viviendo con Kana-chan? –

¿Fue su imaginación… o Itaku sintió cierto tono homicida en su acento?

– No pensé que fuera relevante. – confesó tranquilamente.

– Todo empezó por que Kana-chan fue _atacada_ por un Youkai… – regreso como respuesta Rikuo.

– Si. –

– Eso es _relevante_ –

– Quizás. Aunque es cosa que no fuera novedad, según parece, tratándose de ella… – fue la indiferente respuesta que el Kamaitachi le dio.

Rikuo trato de reprimir el temblor en su ceja.

– Y te ha acogido en su casa ¿Por qué? – continuo lo más sereno posible el joven amo.

– ¿No te ha contado Zen? –

– Si –

– ¿Entonces para que preguntas? – le contesto algo fastidiado.

Ok. Tratar de reprimir el tic era imposible.

– ¡Es solo que quiero saber por qué sigues estando con ella después de todo este tiempo!– trato de preguntar sin exaltarse mucho, cosa que no consiguió.

Itaku ladeo la cabeza como si le costara comprender sus palabras. – Aún no estoy completamente curado… – expresó.

– Yo te veo perfectamente – comento con suspicacia Kurotaubo al echarle un vistazo bajo el sombrero.

– Kana no piensa igual. No es que haya sido privilegiada con dotes en la medicina para poder hacer un buen diagnóstico. – le respondió la comadreja sin muchas cortesías.

– ¡Pero si ya estas casi recuperado! ¡¿Por qué no te has ido? – insistió Rikuo.

– No es que tampoco quiera ser malagradecido – respondió con languidez.

– ¿Desde cuándo a Itaku le ha importado eso? – se escuchó que Awashima mascullaba por allí.

– Simplemente escabúllete – sugirió Zen.

– Desaparecerme en 'esta' situación no creo que la tranquilice –

– Y a _mí_ no me tranquiliza que estés allí tampoco – soltó al fin Rikuo.

Itaku arrugo el entrecejo, confundido. Seguía sin comprender por qué de los nervios de el otro.

– Eres un Youkai. – señalo Rikuo e Itaku afirmo con la cabeza – ¡Ella les teme! – volvió a explicar. Y a Itaku no le quedaba duda de eso. – ¿Entonces por qué no te has ido de allí? ¡No quiero que ella termine llevándose otra mala experiencia! – explico angustiado él como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y ver que Itaku parecía no captar el punto lo mortificaba más – O acaso tú… – de repente una apabulladora idea lo invadió – ¿Le has dicho a Kana-chan… que eres… un Youkai? –

– No soy idiota. ¿Para qué se lo voy a decir…? – respondió moderadamente el chico comadreja.

–'_Para que le digo, si ya sabe'–,_ pensó Itaku para sus adentros… Y Gyuuki compartía sus pensamientos.

– Te transformas cuando llega la noche y cuando es de día. ¿Cómo puedes ocultar ese hecho estando con ella, bajo el mismo techo? –

– Tú también – acuso ofendido – y hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta que eres capaz de hacerlo. – contrapunteo el Kamaitachi.

– No estoy con ella por las noches!–

– Y yo tampoco. Por las noches me escabullo. ¿No me ves aquí? –

Rikuo se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

– No es prudente que estés más tiempo allí. – siguió necio en su punto. – Tu presencia puede ocasionarle problemas –

– ¿Cómo la tuya? – contrarresto de pronto con cierto tono encrespado.

Los presentes aguantaron la respiración. Ese argumento fue un golpe bajo.

– Admítelo. – continuó Itaku – La mitad de sus problemas relacionados con seres de la noche es porque está relacionada contigo. – explico mientras tomo un pequeño sorbo de sake para aclararse la garganta.

Incluso Zen lanzo una mirada cauta a la reacción de Rikuo por si acaso.

– Lo que le ocurrió ese día que tu interviniste en el parque no tuvo que ver conmigo – se defendió Rikuo.

Itaku se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y aceptando que en parte él tenía razón.

– Quizás. – prosiguió. – Pero tampoco estabas allí para ayudarla. Si bien no quieres que ella se vea envuelta en más problemas de esa índole no comprendo por qué no la has alejado de tu lado lo más posible, porque veo difícil tratar de mantenerla salvo de todo lo que la rodea tal y como es necesario, siendo que tienes otras cosas que atender. Así que si tú no vas a asumir ciertas responsabilidades, te recomendaría que la vigilaras más de cerca. Dispón alguno de tus guardaespaldas. – comentaba muy quitado de la pena mientras jugueteaba con su bebida en el vaso.

– Por ejemplo… ¿tú? – se aventuro a decir Rikuo sin asomo de humor.

– No seas ridículo. Yo no soy tu subordinado para andar haciendo tus encomiendas –

Awashima parpadeo confundida. La plática se estaba desviando mucho del rumbo inicial. – Oi, Itaku. Ten cuidado con lo que dices – comento precavida…

– Ella tiene razón – intervino Gyuki – Este no es el punto de la reunión. –

– Perdona – se disculpó el Kamaitachi y se terminó de un golpe su bebida.

– Itaku. Solo sal cuanto antes de su casa. Ya después discutiremos este asunto – concluyo Rikuo.

– Está bien. Entonces… ¿Cuanto antes quieres que me vaya? –

– Si. -

– Si gustas… voy a despertarla y decirle de mi partida ahora mismo –

– No bromees –

Y unas sonrisas se asomaron en los rostros de ambos jóvenes lo cual contagió a todos los presentes y todo el ambiente pesado se esfumo de pronto.

Por lo visto era el final de los malentendidos y rencillas por esa noche. Y tratándose de la casa Nura a todo mundo se le comenzó a servir Sake y los brindis sin sentido inundaron el lugar. Las risas y los juegos aparecieron y todo el mal asunto se estaba olvidando.

– No entiendo por qué tanto problema. ¿Que podría pasar de todos modos si él se queda con ella en su casa? – preguntaba Natto Kozzo mientras se embuchaba una botella.

– Oh, bueno… podría ser que por accidente se comiera su _Ikigomo…_ jojojo –

– YukiOnna… no creo que ese comentario ayude mucho. –

– Aotabo tiene razón. Además, ¡eso es asqueroso! –

– ¡Para que quiere comerse su corazón si se lo puede robar! Jajaja –

– Amezou, ¡Silencio! –

Y la cotilla se hizo en todo el lugar hasta que el comentario de Itaku volvió a paralizar el escandaloso lugar.

– Que te extraña. – decía refiriéndose a Rikuo – No es como si la primera vez que ella durmiera con alguien más en su habitación de todos modos. Ella me comento que ustedes dos solían acostarse juntos – comentaba sin mucha pena.

Y todos se quedaron con la respiración trunca.

Zen escupió su sake junto con una buena cantidad de sangre mientras Gyuki casi se atraganta y la ceja que le temblaba no ayudaba mucho a disimular su agitación. Y lo único que rompió la atmosfera tras unos instantes fueron los gritos que pego Tsurara de pronto:

– ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¡¿Cómo es posible? Amo, respóndame, ¡¿como es eso posible? ¡¿Ya han dormido juntos? ¡¿ya han dormido juntos? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡¿Por qué? –

– ¡Pe-Pero eso fue cuando éramos pequeños! – exclamo con las orejas rojas - ¡Eran pijamadas en el preescolar! ¡Tsurara, deja de gritar! –

Bueno. No es que decir que eran pijamas redujera lo vergonzoso y comprometedora de la situación.

– ¿A que le tienes más miedo? – molesto un poco más la comadreja – ¿A que ella descubra que yo soy un Youkai… o que ella descubra que _tú_ lo eres? –

– Solo soy un _cuarto_ de Youkai! – se defendió tratando de esquivar la pregunta.

– No entiendo por qué tanta urgencia que me vaya de allí. – comentaba con cansancio.

– No entiendo por qué tanta necedad de no hacerlo – le respondió. Rikuo arrugo un poco el ceño y una abrumadora posibilidad asomo por su mente – Ella… ¿te gusta? – pregunto un poco temeroso

– No. – Itaku respondió inmediatamente de una forma honesta y brutal que no dejo a dudas otra cosa.

Y era verdad. Kana era una chica agradable, noble y de confianza, le causaba curiosidad. Era bonita, lo reconocía. Tenía su carácter, no era una chica hueca y de pocas luces, tampoco demasiado chillona o vanidosa. Si era algo densa y tenía la costumbre de impacientarlo hasta cierto punto con sus interminables charlas, con sus pensamientos inocentes o su particular forma de ver la vida… pero no era su tipo de chica. Bueno, de hecho, francamente, no tenía en mente un ideal de mujer pero si lo tuviera Kana no lo sería, aunque bueno, no es que lo descartará del todo, o algo así, era un tema que no le dedicaba ni tiempo ni esfuerzo en analizar. Y eso lo pensaría, cuando realmente le importará involucrarse con alguna chica. Claro, cuando le importara, cosa que ahora no. Así que simplemente no podía ver a Kana nada más ni nada menos que como… Kana, bueno… como una benefactora… una humana… una amiga… si, _una amiga_. Alguien a quién con quien contar y a alguien a quien apoyar a su vez. Y el mero hecho de reconocerlo lo tranquilizaba y al parecer, a Rikuo también, pues lo vio suspirar aliviado y tomar un poco de té. Entonces a Itaku le tocó el turno de tener una idea descabellada, pues pensó que quizás… fuera posible que…

– ¿A ti si te gusta? – pregunto de golpe a su amigo, por mera curiosidad.

Y la única respuesta que obtuvo al instante fue que Rikuo escupió todo el té al rostro de Zen y tuvo que ser asistido por Tsurara para no morir atragantado.

Itaku se quedó en las mismas. ¿Cómo debía interpretar esa reacción? Eso debía entenderlo como un "_No, de ninguna manera, ella es una humana y es imposible ¿Cómo crees?_" o un "_Sí, pero no lo reconoceré aunque me hayas descubierto_"

– Ne, ne Gozumaru. No entiendo cual es el problema de que dos personas duerman juntas. Tú y yo solíamos dormir muchas noches juntos cuando eramos más pequeños ¿Verdad? –

Mezumaru recibió un golpe por respuesta por parte de Gozu mientras Gyuuki meditaba eso de que era necesario tener ciertas pláticas con sus jóvenes subordinados sobre cómo pueden malinterpretarse ciertas frases frente a otros.

– Bien, creo que es hora que me vaya retirando. Necesito aire fresco. – dijo de pronto Itaku, ignorando por completo que Rikuo aún se atragantaba. – Oh, Rikuo. Asegurate que ninguno de tus subordinados se acerque a nosotros dos… – sugería gravemente. – No queremos que ella sospeche que soy un youkai ¿cierto? Ja ne –

No bien había terminado de despedirse cuando Wakana apareció por el pasillo.

– Itaku ¿No te quedas a cenar? –

– No, gracias. Kana me alimento antes de venir… –

Y tras haber hechado más leña al fuego, él abandono tranquilamente la casa dejando con un palmo de narices a los presentes.

.

.

_(Al siguiente tortuoso día. Casa de Kana.)_

Kana iba y venía por su habitación al igual que los ojos de Itaku que la seguían, contemplándola como se arreglaba para el nuevo día de clases y guardaba sus cosas en la mochila. Mientras lo hacía aprovecho para acomodarse sobre el almohadón de la cama de la chica y enrollarse. Aún estaba tibio y era agradable sumirse en algo tan suave y calientito para descansar. No lo reconocería nunca en voz alta, pero tras pasar el resto de la noche afuera en vela resultaba muy gratificante echarse una pestañita en la cama de su amiga. Principalmente tras el ajetreo en la casa Nura. Aunque eso le recordaba que…

– ¿Una noche movida? – pregunto de pronto ella.

– Algo – reconoció a medias.

– Oh, pobrecillo – se compadeció ella. Se le acerco con cautela y le acaricio su lomo peludo con sutileza.

No, él tampoco reconocería que le gustaba eso de ser acariciado como si se tratase de un simple animal doméstico. Porque Kana no lo hacía con esa intención. Aunque alguna que otra vez se dejaba llevar por su simpática y tierna apariencia y lo abrazaba más de la cuenta como si se tratara de un animal de peluche.

– Kana – la llamo de pronto. Ella volteo a verlo.

– ¿Si? –

Itaku tenía que decirle que tenía que irse cuanto antes de su casa, había quedado en eso con Rikuo (Y medio Clan que había estado de metiche ayer en la noche) pero al ver la confusión en los brillantes ojos de la niña, se contuvo.

– Nada. Luego hablamos –

– Vale. – Y ella continuo a lo suyo.

Bien, su plan por salir de esa casa sin hacer el mayor daño posible no estaba funcionando.

Aunque de todos modos era un plan que podría esperar después del desayuno, el almuerzo, la comida y la cena, y claro, que después de su respectiva ducha y una o dos siestas vespertinas... Ejem… Hábitos que había adquirido últimamente… El punto era que necesitaba suficiente tiempo como para formular las palabras adecuadas para decirle que tenía que irse pero ya!

Y un escaso boceto de su argumento, de esa ridícula y mediocre excusa de su marcha, más o menos así era: Y era porque su gran amigo, si, aquel amigo introvertido de lentes (que era lo bastante cobarde para ocultarle su gran secreto, por cierto) tenía miedo que descubriera su ya no tan oculto secreto (y a estas alturas, bastante evidente ) que era un youkai y eso le ocasionaría más problemas (si es posible) de los que actualmente ella tiene en cuanto a ese ámbito. Sin olvidar, personalmente, que se estaba volviendo un dolor en el trasero eso de ser la cotilla de todo mundo con esto de los malos entendidos. Y también tener que lidiar con el estúpido del Omnyouji aquel en su forma animal, sin siquiera poder arrancarle uno o dos dedos para consolarse…

Pero tiempo era algo de la que ya no gozaba. Cuando menos se lo había esperando, ya había llegado la tarde. Kana había regresado de clases y él seguía sin seguir poder decirle nada…

Tras mucho buscar las palabras adecuadas para despedirse sin muchos dramas de la joven, al final Itaku concluyo que él no era tipo de palabras así que daba igual como le diera la noticia. A fin de cuentas él era hombre de acciones

– Kana… –

– ¿Si? –

– Me voy –

Y tras soltar la bomba, la joven se quedo de piedra. Estupefacta.

Itaku tras decir eso se encamino con toda la dignidad que un roedor como él podía irse sin mirar atrás con la cola en alto.

Pero no alcanzo siquiera a acercarse al filo de la ventana cuando una confundida Kana lo sujeto por la cola y lo jalo hacia ella como si se tratara de un simple muñeco.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto medio histérica – ¿Irte…? ¿Por qué? –

– Es hora. – respondía con calma. Aunque no es que le quedara de otra y gritar… El agarre de Kana era más fuerte de lo que pensaba y sus pequeños pulmones se estaban quedando sin aire.

– Hora… ¿Cómo que hora? ¿A dónde? – inquiría angustiada.

– No puedo decirte… –

– Pero… Itaku… Tú…–

– Tengo que irme. Es lo mejor para ambos. Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero no puedo quedarme más aqui. – Coloco con solemnidad una de sus patitas sobre la cabeza de ella como señal de agradecimiento.– Gracias – Agregó y con un ágil movimiento se zafo de su agarre y con un rebote en el colchón tomo vuelo hacia la libertad brincando a través de la ventana abierta, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Y atrás quedo Kana con una expresión dolida y confundida.

.

.

_(Algunos confusos días después. Mansión Nura)_

Pasaron los días y aparentemente había regresado la calma a la Mansión Nura tras el regreso de Itaku. Todo parecía perfecto al igual que el bienvenido cambio de humor de Rikuo…

Pero nuevamente sucedió un cambio de temperamento por parte del joven Comandante que nadie previno.

– ¿Y ahora que bicho le ha picado? – preguntaba algo mosqueado Gozumaru desde lo alto del árbol. Acababa de ver pasar a Rikuo con un gesto de ansiedad en su cara.

Y eso mismo se preguntaba Gyuki sentado en el porche frente al estanque. Miro de reojo a su lado y se encontró a Itaku, en su forma de animal, tranquilamente echado tomando los rayos de Sol de la tarde.

– A mí ni me mires. Esta vez no fui yo. – siseo con desgano Itaku al sentirse observado.

Al veterano le hubiera gustado responderle que no compartía su idea, pero lamentablemente era cierto. Itaku no había incurrido en otra falta ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera se había escabullido sospechosamente y se había mantenido al pendiente de todos sus deberes durante su estancia en la mansión. Pero algo dentro de Gyuki le decía que a todas luces si tenía algo que ver con la comadreja. ¿Cómo? Lo ignoraba, pero tenía que ver con él.

– YukiOnna ¿Tú sabes algo? – pregunto Kurotaubo cuando la chica apareció por el corredor con una bandeja de dulces y té verde.

Y entonces la expresión alegre de ella se descompuso. Frunció el ceño y torció la boca como si la hubieran ofendido. Dejo la bandeja en las manos de Kubinashi y se retiro con dignidad del lugar.

– Sea lo que sea, tendrá que ver con la Escuela del Amo – comentaba contrariado el joven sin cuello mientras depositaba la bandeja en el piso junto a Gyuuki.

.

.

– Bueno, ciertamente tiene que ver con su vida escolar. Si se puede decir de algún modo. – decía un tanto insegura Yura mientras masticaba lentamente su galleta de arroz.

Ryuuji bufó con sorna y todos a su alrededor se pusieron en guardia. El moreno vio como todos lo vieron mal y sonrió con malicia.

Era otra de esas curiosas situaciones en las que se veía últimamente envuelto.

– Yura-san, por favor continua – pidió con amabilidad Kubinashi ofreciéndole un poco más de té.

La susodicha se relajo y echo un vistazo a su alrededor. Esto era inverosímil.

Estaba relativamente tranquila ya estos días, después de que aparentemente la situación con el secretito había pasado. Itaku se había ido de la casa de Kana. Fue evidente. Rikuo se le notaba más tranquilo y despreocupado. La relación entre ellos había mejorado. No se evitaban, no se ocultaban nada… hasta que ocurrió que a cada día que pasaba el humor de Kana parecía haberse ido por la borda. Se le notaba distante, distraída y afligida. Y Rikuo se fue dando cuenta, incluso ella misma se lo hizo notar aún más.

Y ambos sabían perfectamente a que se debía: Itaku. El animalito había abandonado a Kana.

La cuestión es que ella no les decía nada. No se dejaba ayudar.

El problema para Yura era que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con lo que decía a ambas partes. Se supone que había cosas que no podía decirle a Rikuo… y otras que no le podía decir a Kana… Así que se estaba volviendo algo confuso. Peor porque no sabía que tanto estaban al corriente en la mansión Nura los demás residentes.

Y para empeorar la situación, de la nada, los subordinados de Rikuo le pidieron el favor de ir a la mansión Nura (En una de esas salidas de el joven Amo a hacer guardias) para que rápidamente les pudiera dar alguna razón o motivo del que ella pensara de porque Rikuo-sama había vuelto a ponerse neurótico.

Acepto. La culpa y la intriga la mataban.

Pero su adorable hermano se entero. Y ya sea para fastidiarla o por que en verdad se preocupaba que su hermana fuera sola a una mansión Youkai por su cuenta, fue con ella. Así que allí estaban 2 omnyoujis poderosos, tomando té rodeados de youkais, en una mansión infestada por ellos.

– Bueno… tiene que ver con Ienaga-san – miro discretamente a Itaku, quién pasando de todo el bendito asunto, estaba echado tranquilamente en una esquina de la habitación, ignorando que todas las miradas se posaban en él.

Y aunque fue breve el gesto y la sola mención de la chica Kana, todos se dieron la idea de que iba el asunto.

– Entonces… ¿Sí es culpa de Itaku? – soltó de pronto Awashima.

– Definitivamente – concordó Kuro.

– Que novedad – ironizo Zetsu terminándose de un golpe su sake.

El afectado refunfuñó con hastió y salió del cuarto, molesto. Se sentó junto a Gyuuki que estaba afuera en el corredor contemplando el árbol mientras escuchaba la conversación.

Yura suspiraba aliviada. No hizo falta que entrara en muchos detalles comprometedores para ayudar a estas personas. Y Ryuuji se estaba comportando a la altura y no había metido la pata ni hecho alguna estupidez en un arranque de Quiero-ver-sufrir-a-mi-hermanita-querida.

– Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto en general Aotaubo rascándose la cabeza.

Todos guardaron silencio mirándose entre sí.

– Nada. – dijo a secas Gyuki.

– Pe-pero… –

– A menos que quieran decirle a Rikuo que se andan inmiscuyendo en sus asuntos o se ofrezcan en consolar a la chica, no sé que más puedan hacer, jaja – decía divertido el Supremo Comandante.

Todos los presentes ahogaron un gemido al ver que nunca se dieron cuenta cuando el viejecito arribo al lugar y estaba pacíficamente sentando bebiendo té en su vaso favorito.

– Yura-chan! Es un placer verte por aquí – comentaba él – Por cierto, Rikuo ya llego… – comentaba como no queriendo la cosa.

Y entonces se armo el revuelo general. Todos se sintieron descubiertos como si hubiesen sido cachados _in fraganti_ en un sucio crimen. No sabían ni por dónde meterse.

De pronto apareció el susodicho chico caminando a grandes zancadas por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a donde estaban ellos.

_'Oh, Dios' ¡La gorda que se les iba a armar por andar de metiches! _pensaban.

Rikuo se paro dignamente frente a las puertas abiertas de la estancia y… los ignoro.

– Itaku – llamo Rikuo. El susodicho levanto la cabecita extrañado – Tenemos que hablar – dicto seriamente.

Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar la comadreja, alguien llamo a la puerta principal, dejando helados a todos los presentes.

– Rikuo-kun ¿Estás aquí? – vocifero Kana desde afuera.

Y a una velocidad asombrosa y con la mayor sutileza que pudo reunir pateo a Itaku como si se tratara de una almohada al interior de la sala y cerró la puerta.

Ryuuji vio como entraba volando una pequeña bola rojiza de pelos y aterrizaba sin mucha gracia en el platón de golosinas tradicionales.

– ¿Itaku también va a jugar a las escondidas? – pregunto un curioso y despreocupado Kappa.

– ¿Rikuo-kun? – pregunto Wakana al aparecer en el corredor acompañado de Kana.

– Kana-chan… ¡Hola! – saludo eufóricamente forzando una sonrisa en su cara, tratando de ocultar que casi se le salía el corazón de los nervios y el susto.

– ¿Estás bien? –

– Si… – contesto no muy seguro de sí mismo y se reclinaba como no queriendo la cosa sobre la puerta cerrada.

– Los dejo entonces – se despidió la alegre Wakana – Gyuki-san ¿Gusta más té? –

Rikuo ahogo un gemido al recordar que Gyuki seguía allí. Y para su horror Gozu y Mezu estaban en el árbol. Aunque aparentemente Kana no les prestaba mucha atención.

Kana daba una leve reverencia a Gyuuki que solo respondió con una inclinación de su cabeza, reconociendo su presencia.

– ¿Sucede algo, Kana-chan? – pregunto Rikuo esperando que nadie dentro de su Sala hiciera el menor ruido. Pero estaba seguro que podía escuchar los murmullos y las risitas ahogadas detrás de la puerta.

– Oh, bueno. Solo venía a devolverte tus apuntes – decía algo apenada. –Eso era todo… –

Pero era evidente que ella tenía intenciones de seguir hablando pero no se animaba.

– Sea lo que sea, puedes decírmelo. – dijo de pronto su amigo.

Ella levanto la vista y jugueteo con sus dedos. Se humedeció los labios. – ¡Oh, Rikuo-kun! – dijo de pronto con aprehensión. – ¡Lo siento tanto! – se disculpo con los ojos húmedos.

– ¡¿Kana-chan? – miro asustado como ella se ponía sentimental de pronto.

Y entonces Kana se puso a hablar sin pausas sobre lo que le atormentaba esos días. Que ella había estado al cuidado de un pequeño animalito con el que se encariño y ella no se había dignado en contarle, porque temía que no lo tomará a bien. Habían sido días que no le hablo para no revelarle su secreto y se sentía tan arrepentida y dolida. Pero que no había servido de mucho porque su pequeño amigo se había ido ya de su casa y sentía congoja y consternación al no saber que pudiera haberle pasado al pobre animalillo lejos de ella, solo y en la ciudad.

Y siguió narrando ella con cierto drama que hizo a los demás subordinados sentirse tan culpables y susceptibles al relato que no dudaban en lanzarle miradas de odio a Itaku, que como si nada, se le veía muy fresco y despreocupado, sentado pacíficamente sobre sus dos patitas, en el medio de la Sala (e ignorando que Ryuuji le lanzaba migajas de pan cada dos por tres, tratando de provocarlo)

Rikuo se acerco a Kana con el afán de tranquilizarla – ¿Eso es lo que te tenía afligida? – preguntaba con una muy bien fingida incertidumbre. Él no necesitaba preguntarle nada ni necesitaba de la dramática explicación de ella, él sabía perfectamente que ella estaba así por culpa de Itaku y su desaparición repentina. – Te apuesto a que tu pequeño amigo estará bien, por allí… libre. Apuesto a que es listo y no se meterá en problemas, por cómo me cuentas que se comporta – sonreía tratando de inspirarle confianza.

Kana gimoteó – Pero, Rikuo-kun. Eso no es todo. – agrego de pronto con mucha seriedad. Al chico se le erizo la piel. Kana había decidido sincerarse con él. Y sincerarse de verás. – Rikuo-kun. Prométeme que no te reirás de lo que te diré, que es la pura verdad. Itaku no era solo una comadreja normal… – decía buscando las palabras adecuadas – Itaku era… Itaku-kun era un… –

El Joven Comandante se quedo mudo y deseo ser también sordo. No quería escucharlo. No quería oír que Kana había descubierto el secreto de Itaku ¿Qué tal si también ya había descubierto el suyo también? ¡No!

– '_¡Se lo va a decir! ¡Se lo va a decir!'_ – pensaba alarmada Yura e incluso Ryuuji había pegado oreja.

Y dentro de la sala también se habían quedado con un alma en vilo.

– ¡Itaku-kun era…! –

– Ejem… - se aclaro la garganta de repente Gyuuki rompiendo el ambiente.

Y como si hubiera salido de un trance, Kana parpadeo y reacciono a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

– Itaku-kun… era… como un hermano para mí… – improviso.

El alma le regreso a Rikuo. – '_Buena esa, Gyuuki_' – agradeció mentalmente a su siempre fiel seguidor.

Gyuuki pensó que hizo su obra buena de aquí a… unos cuantos años. El sermón de la chica era de esos que te removían el corazón, la conciencia o sea lo que fuese. Era un arma letal. Tenía que admitir que la chica siempre tuvo buenas intenciones, no era su culpa del todo, solo la de tener la maravillosa capacidad de verse envuelta en cualquier cosa paranormal que existiese cerca de ella. Pero en realidad el problema era que a cómo iban las cosas, las confesiones y los arrepentimientos y etc, lo más seguro que el siguiente en claudicar y pedir perdón por 'sucios y oscuritos' secretos, sería Rikuo. Así que mejor que antes que tener revelaciones que aún podían ser guardadas por otro tiempo más, era ponerle un fin a tanta comedia.

Pero dentro de la Sala muchos suspiraron decepcionados. Esperan otro final más peliagudo.

– Neeee~ '_Como un hermano_' – se burlaba Awashima de Itaku – Fueron solo unos días, no diez años los que pasaste con ella ¿Se puede saber que tanto hicieron, eh? – trataba de aguijonear a su amiguito.

Pero Itaku seguía inmóvil.

Aunque internamente estaba algo desconcertado.

En primera porque estaba fastidiado de todo ese embrollo y burlas a las que estaba sujeto estos días y hoy para rematar, era especialmente pesado. Si le agregaban a Ryuuji, mucho peor.

Y no era estúpido ni tan lento como lo había sido Rikuo.

Solo que era algo renuente y escéptico en sí mismo al creer que él NO pudo haber sido capaz de provocar tal daño a su amiga humana, pero era evidente que sí. No quería admitir una culpa más de algo que no podía controlar, como las emociones de ella, principalmente porque se sentía mal consigo mismo hasta cierto grado de hacerla sufrir. Por eso había estado especialmente distante, molesto consigo mismo pensando cosas que no eran. ¿El no podía ser tan importante para ella? ¿Verdad?

Pero entonces justo hoy confirma y disipa esas dudas. Él era importante para ella. '_Como un hermano…_' recordaba que ella djio y Awashima se burlaba. Estaba molesto con lo dramática que podía ser la chica y lo impulsiva y desmesurada que podía ser cuando era sentimental, ¿Cómo era posible que se ella dejara llevar así y no soportar la simple despedida de su temporal mascota? Pero esa era la Kana que conoció y cierto gusanito de felicidad le andaba dando vuelta por su estomago al saberse un tanto importante y poderoso en ese aspecto. Pero claro, tenía que aguantarse su emoción poniendo cara de pocos amigos, aguantando a cualquier bobería que le estuvieran haciendo o diciendo antes de permitirle a sus amigos verlo sonriendo como chico/comadreja boba.

– Gracias por escucharme – decía Kana ya un poco mejorada, limpiándose una que otra lagrimilla de cocodrilo. – Me ha hecho bien… – trataba de sonreír pero se notaba que aún estaba cabizbaja.

– Oh, no hay de qué. – Rikuo tenía nuevamente esa sensación de gran culpa al verla aún con la sombra pesarosa sobre ella. ¿Pero que podía decirle a ella?

'_Itaku está perfectamente bien! Es un Youkai! ¿No lo sabías? Y es más, está viviendo conmigo ahora mismo ¿Quieres ver por ti misma que está sano y salvo, sin mayor peligro?' _Claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes?

– Bien… Creo que es hora de irme – decía aún abatida ella.

– Kana-chan, espera… – dijo de pronto él. – Yo… yo... –

La chica lo miro con atención e incluso Gyuuki lo miro de soslayo.

–'_¿Qué irá a hacer~?_'- pensaba divertido Gozumaru desde el árbol.

Y al ver que el confundido de su nieto se había metido en un callejón sin salida, el buen abuelo decidió ayudar.

– Hey, tú, Kamaitachi – llamo con cautela y una maliciosa sonrisita en sus labios. Se veían claras sus negras intenciones para todo mundo presente. Itaku volteo a verlo con precaución – Ven acá – ordeno.

Su instinto animal le indico peligro y por acto reflejo se alejo más, listo para la huida. Esto le daba mala espina.

– Yura – grito el viejito – ¡atrápalo! –

La chica trato de pescarlo pero Itaku le brinco por encima de la cabeza y la tiro de bruces. Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco al ver la torpeza de su propia hermana. Sin embargo la joven Keikan había conseguido pescarle por los pelos la larga cola de la comadreja y lo jalaba.

– Itaku-san… lo… siento… - jadeaba ella mientras trataba de halarlo hacia ella. Pero Itaku se resistía clavando las garras en la madera del piso. Prácticamente se escuchaban como iba arañando los tablones y las marcas iban quedando grabadas.

La inverosímil escena era vista por un incrédulo público que no sabía bien cómo reaccionar.

Ryuuji exhalo fastidiado y sin contemplaciones lo jalo con mayor fuerza del rabo y lo levanto del piso.

– Deja de hacerte del rogar, todos sabemos que esto es lo que quieres – mascullo por lo bajo mientras habría de golpe solo lo suficiente para sacar su brazo y exponer al espécimen de comadreja colgando indignamente de su cola y balanceándose como péndulo, justo frente a las narices de Rikuo.

Uno, dos, tres…

– ¡¿Itaku? – casi grito una confundida pero complaciente Kana que no dudo en tomar entre sus brazos al animalillo. –¡Eres tú! –

– ¿Ryuuji-san? – grito Rikuo con la cara pálida al ver que dicha persona se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, muy quitado de la pena y con una radiante sonrisa maliciosa en su cara – ¿pero qué haces? –

– Considéralo un favor… – le respondía solamente. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a un aturdido Rikuo para que contemplara a una radiante joven llena de dicha.

– Me tenías tan preocupada Pero estas bien, que gusto – Itaku solo se dejaba mimar, sin mucho sentido el tener que responderle que era una tonta por preocuparse por nimiedades, pero bueno, solo se dejo despanzurrar de tanta fuerza con lo que lo abrazaba. – ¿Pero como…? ¿Por qué estabas aquí en la casa de Rikuo-kun? ¿Ryuji-san, también? –

– Hey, chica youkai – la saludo en forma de burla él.

– No entiendo… – murmuraba ella.

– ¡Puedo explicarlo, Kana-chan! –

– '_¿Puedes?_' – se preguntaron mentalmente Gyuki y Ryuuji arqueando una ceja escépticos ante lo dicho.

– No te canses Rikuo, yo amablemente le explico todo – apareció oportunamente su abuelo tras Ryuuji – Lo que pasa es que mi distraído nieto salió a caminar un rato y justo se encontró con este adorable animalito bonachón y decidió traerlo a casa, porque le removió su corazón al ver a tan pobre criatura sola y con expresión de ser un inocente animalito, convaleciente y perdido, sin dueño y solo… – agregaba de su cosecha en una majestuosa actuación el Supremo Comandante, digna de un Oscar.

Rikuo se quedo con el ojo cuadrado ante las excelsas habilidades de mentir de su abuelo y su buena cualidad de orador. Cuando le convenía, claro. Pero por su parte Itaku tenía unas tremendas ganas de morderle la yugular, otra vez.

– ¡Pobre criatura del señor, ¡Cuánto parece haber sufrido! – agrego con voz falsamente afectada el onmyouji moreno. Aunque la risa le ganaba fácilmente.

– No teníamos _ni idea _– remarcaba con un deje de ironía el abuelo – de que se tratara de tu pequeña mascota.– agrego el anciano guiñando un ojo (que a ciencia cierta no se sabe si iba dirigido a Kana o a Rikuo, que a fin de cuentas le iba como anillo al dedo para ambos chicos)

– Gracias, muchas gracias a todos! – agradecía la joven.

– Creo que entonces todo acabo bien… – comentaba en voz baja Rikuo con cierta alegría como si los problemas del mundo hubieran desaparecido…

– Por fin – comento Gyuuki sin preocuparse de ser escuchado esta vez.

Después de tan abrumador y enredoso asunto, lo que quedo al final fue que Itaku iría a vivir de forma indefinida con Kana. Solo como medida de seguridad extra de la chica, decía Rikuo, eso sí, que tenía que mantenerse a raya con ella en el horario nocturo, donde Itaku tendría que cumplir sus demás deberes de vigilancia.. Oh, bueno.

Así que los buenos y 'normales' días regresaron.

Kana era feliz con su mascota/casi hermano/amigo/youkai/protector en su casa y ya no se sentía TAN culpable de ocultar ese secreto a Rikuo. Y Rikuo estaba tranquilo a sabiendas que Itaku estaría ocupado cuidando de su amiga y que su secreto seguiría a salvo otro buen tiempo. E Itaku estaba mejor por que disfrutaba de 3 comidas al día, un lugar sin tanto bullicio y la necesidad de estar ocultándose de la casa Nura y con la ilusión de algún día poder morder en una parte que jamás debería ser mordida en la anatomía de Ryuuji, solo para ajustar cuentas y no tener represalías de Rikuo. Aparentemente Rikuo también había desarrollado cierta aprehensión contra el hermano de Yura igual que él.

Y por supuesto, también Yura se sentía tranquila. El asunto pasó, acabo y continúa tal y como a ella se le había pedido. Rikuo seguía sin saber que Kana YA sabía que Itaku era un youkai y, Kana seguía sin saber que Rikuo YA sabía que Itaku era un youkai.

Sí, todos felices en su ignorancia y pequeños secretos.

.

.

Una semana después.

– ¿Quién llamo por teléfono? – pregunto el Supremo Comandante a su nieto cuando este regreso con una hoja de papel en sus manos de la otra habitación.

– Ha sido Inugamigyōbu Danuki-san –

– ¡Oh! ¡Que novedad! ¿Y que se le ofrecía? ¿Se le volvió a perder su hijo? – se burlo mientras cambiaba de hoja de su periódico.

– Ehm… no, su hijo no. El perro de su hijo, sí –

El viejecillo arqueo una ceja. No sabía que era más extraordinario: que Tamazuki tuviera una mascota… o que la mascota se le hubiera perdido.

– ¿Y porque te hablo entonces? –

– Lo que sucede es que Tamazuki vino hace un par de días a un viaje escolar por estos lares y trajo al perro consigo (Que no entiendo como consiguió traerlo o porque). Pero se perdió y entonces su padre no vio mala la idea de preguntarnos si no lo hemos visto de pura casualidad. Como un favor – explicaba y entonces le mostro la hoja de fax que había recibido también donde aparecía la foto del susodicho can.

El abuelo analizaba la foto tratando de recordar pero alguien los interrumpió.

– ¡Buenas tardes! – saludo alguien desde la entrada.

– Kana-chan! – saludo Rikuo al ir a ver – ¿Qué pasa? –

Kana estaba en la entrada, aún con el uniforme escolar. Itaku aún en su forma animal estaba dócilmente puesto en los hombros de la chica quién al ver a Rikuo hizo un gesto con la cabecita para saludarlo.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención al joven comandante fue ver lo que ella llevaba en sus brazos.

– ¿Y ese perro? – pregunto.

– Lo he encontrado ¿No te parece lindo? Estaba perdido en el parque y parecía hambriento. –

– ¿En serio? – preguntaba algo distraído sin escucharla realmente. Ese animal lo había visto en algún lado pero no recordaba donde.

– Y lo he llevado a casa para bañarlo y alimentarlo. Y a mi madre le ha encantado. Creo que quiere que lo conservemos. Incluso no le ve problema el tener a Itaku y a este perro juntos ¿No te parece genial? Me alegra mucho por que también me he encariñado con él y creo que hasta Itaku piensa igual – el mencionado solo puso los ojitos en blanco negando tal cosa. Y ella seguía hablando sin darse cuenta que la mente de Rikuo seguía divagando – Y bueno, lo traje para presentártelo y para no repetir lo del incidente con Itaku… – decía apenada.

De pronto el rostro de Rikuo se ilumino al recordar en donde había visto a ese perro y tan pronto como se emociono, sintió desfallecer.

– Rikuo-kun ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto preocupada al verlo palidecer tan súbitamente.

_'¿Porque de entre los miles de perros callejeros en el mundo, Kana tenía que ir y encariñarse con _**ese**_ perro?' _pensaba casi neurotico y estresado -otra vez- Rikuo.

Adentro de la casa Nurarihyon solo sonrió con diversión al ver tal escena.

– Creo que sería bueno que hable por teléfono ahora mismo con Tamazuki…. Digo, para avisarle que ya encontramos a su perro... jaja... – decía divertido.

Gyuki suspiro con cansancio. 'Allí vamos otra vez' pensó con pesadumbre. '_Ya estoy viejo para estas tonterías_' pensaba amargamente vencido.

* * *

Por fin se ha terminado todo esto. Aleluya.

¿Les gusto el final?  
¿Si?  
¿No?

Algunas últimas palabras o comentarios al respecto se agradecerían mucho.

Solo para ver cuanto tiempo tardare en escribir algo más sobre NuraMago o me vuelvo a aventurar con alguna de mis tonterías por aquí.

Nos vemos después.

Ahora a esperar la 2a temporada del anime para Julio, me parece.

Saludos.


End file.
